Memorie perdute
by HeatherShun
Summary: Una divinità non ha accettato la propria sconfitta e pretende il suo riscatto... cosa può esserci al mondo, di più terribile, del perdere la propria identità?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO 1

"NO! Non voglio, non voglio vederlo!"

Udendo quel grido colmo di angoscia, Seiya accorse al fianco del compagno accovacciato al suolo, in un angolo, la schiena talmente aderente alla parete dietro di lui da sembrare che da essa desiderasse venire inghiottito, per scomparire dal mondo; le mani premute sulle orecchie e le palpebre serrate, il ragazzino urlava come se la sua anima si stesse dilaniando in preda ad atroci tormenti.

Il santo di Pegasus lo abbracciò, stringendosi la testolina ramata contro il petto, come a volerlo proteggere dal terribile nemico che gli ossessionava la mente, ma non parlò al giovinetto terrorizzato; invece il suo sguardo si voltò rabbioso verso l'altro ragazzo, visibilmente il più anziano tra loro che, dall'alto della sua statura, insolita per un adolescente di appena sedici anni, li scrutava, tenendo tra le mani un medaglione a forma di stella:

"Ma sei impazzito, Ikki? Come ti salta in mente di presentare a Shun quell'oggetto? Si può sapere che hai nel cervello?"

L'interpellato incassò quel fiume di rimproveri senza reagire; abitualmente non avrebbe permesso al moccioso di casa di rivolgersi a lui con quel tono, eppure questa volta si limitò a sospirare e a scuotere il capo:

"Non parlare di cose che non sai, Seiya; non ho agito per puro sadismo, come sembra tu ti sia preso la briga di credere."

"Io non so cosa credo, tuttavia…" replicò Seiya, la voce ancora alterata.

Non osò terminare la frase e le sue attenzioni tornarono al ragazzino rannicchiato tremante nelle sue braccia, gli occhi persi e sbarrati su un incubo che non accennava a volerlo lasciare libero.

Ikki fece scivolare il medaglione nella tasca dei pantaloni e si chinò a sua volta, per accarezzare il viso pallido e per spostare una ciocca dei capelli color miele che, insistente, scendeva ad accarezzare la candida fronte come una cortina dorata.

"Cucciolo" mormorò con un sussurro che era poco più di un soffio "Perdonami… è tutto a posto, non c'è nulla che tu debba temere…"

Tra gesti affettuosi e parole di conforto, il respiro affannoso del ragazzino si fece gradualmente più rilassato, fino a regolarizzarsi e gli immensi occhi di smeraldo perdevano pian piano la patina di follia che aveva offuscato il loro splendore; le palpebre si strinsero e le membra, fino a quel momento tese, si abbandonarono completamente alle mani di Seiya che ora gli massaggiava con calma le braccia e la schiena, cullandolo con dolcezza.

Infine, con un profondo sospiro, Shun crollò il capo e si portò le mani al volto, mormorando parole sommesse e incerte:

"Ma che ho fatto?"

"Nulla" gli rispose la voce rassicurante di Ikki "Sono io che ho combinato un guaio, tu non hai fatto proprio nulla, Otooto-kun. Ora è tutto passato…"

Shun lasciò ricadere le mani e posò su di lui tutta la maestosa profondità del suo sguardo incantevole:

"Ho avuto un'altra crisi… mi dispiace tanto… sono un'autentica palla al piede per voi tutti…"

Seiya si alzò con un movimento brusco, costringendolo a fare altrettanto siccome teneva la mano del ragazzino ancora stretta nella sua:

"Non sopporto di sentirti dire simili idiozie! Ora vieni con me e andiamo al collegio, a trovare Miho-chan e i bambini… quelle pesti sono la medicina migliore per allontanare i cattivi pensieri!"

Shun lanciò un'occhiata ad Ikki che rispose con un lieve sorriso e un breve cenno d'assenso; un attimo dopo, il santo della Fenice rimase ad osservare i due fratelli più piccoli che scomparivano oltre la porta e chiuse l'uscio alle loro spalle.

Solo quando fu sicuro che non sarebbero tornati indietro si portò la mano alla tasca ed estrasse l'oggetto che poco prima vi aveva fatto scivolare dentro. Osservò lungamente la stella d'argento, con quelle lettere incise che spiccavano per lasciare un messaggio… un messaggio che, originariamente, era intriso d'amore e speranza, ma che per Shun si era mutato nel simbolo oscuro del suo incubo peggiore.

Ikki strinse leggermente le palpebre, soffocando un sospiro:

"Mamma… cosa posso fare? Hades ha inquinato questo tuo dono per sempre? Ha cancellato via da esso la tua essenza per imprimervi la sua malefica aura di morte? Questo oggetto è l'unico mezzo che ho per mantenere la promessa a te fatta… ma come posso se Shun è assalito da attacchi di panico ogni volta che lo vede?"

Si portò una mano agli occhi e se li massaggiò stancamente, per cacciare la traccia di commozione che, lo sapeva, aveva steso sulle sue iridi scure il proprio brillante velo di lacrime.

Era cambiato Ikki di Phoenix, ormai non provava quasi più a trattenere quelle che, un tempo, aveva considerato le sue più temibili nemiche; l'esperienza degli Inferi lo aveva distrutto e lo aveva costretto a deporre definitivamente ogni barriera difensiva, per lo meno con Shun… con la sua stella di sempre, la sua stella ritrovata definitivamente dopo che aveva creduto di averla perduta… e i propri errori gli si erano rivelati, chiari, terribili, con vivida spietatezza.

"Oh dei, madre mia!!" aveva gridato il suo cuore mentre Hades stava per privare il mondo dell'immacolata anima di Shun "Riportatelo da me e io mai più commetterò questi errori, non lo abbandonerò mai più!"

Mai più il dolce Shun avrebbe dovuto sopportare dolorose attese, nella speranza di un ritorno del fratello, un ritorno di cui nessuno poteva mai dargli la certezza.

"Mai più sarò io la causa delle sue sofferenze…"

Andò a sedersi sul letto e si prese il volto tra le mani, in attesa che quel momento di angoscia e rimorso gli desse tregua… e in attesa che la sua stella riattraversasse la soglia di quel palazzo; quelle mura fredde, quelle stanze immense, diventavano cupe quasi come l'Ade quando l'astro splendente di Shun non era lì ad illuminarle con la sua sola presenza.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

L'atmosfera festosa che animava quel giorno l'orfanotrofio era evidente già fuori del cancello, dove le volenterose giovani educatrici si affaccendavano tra una folla di bambini urlanti e genitori ancora più confusionari dei loro pargoletti.

"Ecco perché Seika-Neesan mi ha detto che c'era bisogno di aiuto e che veniva qui a dare una mano oggi" esclamò Seiya, fermandosi e scompigliandosi i ricci castani e arruffati, con aria costernata "Che diavolo sta succedendo?"

Shun si arrestò al suo fianco e osservò la pittoresca scena davanti all'entrata senza commentare nulla ma i suoi occhi si velarono in preda ad una malinconia improvvisa quando si fissarono, particolarmente, su una donna che reggeva tra le braccia un neonato e teneva per mano un altro bimbo scalpitante che se la trascinava dietro con evidente impazienza di varcare l'ingresso: due fratellini con la loro mamma…

Senza pensare, si portò una mano al petto e strinse la stoffa della T-shirt, come a cercare qualcosa che non trovò… qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto essere lì e non c'era… quella cosa che un tempo gli avrebbe donato l'illusione di recuperare ciò che lo legava al suo passato, l'illusione di colmare un vuoto.

Cos'era cambiato? Cosa mancava? Perché nel compiere quel gesto non trovava più l'appiglio di sempre?

Afferrò convulsamente la maglietta e la tirò, fin quasi a strapparsela di dosso.

"Shun? Mi hai sentito?"

Sussultò… no… non aveva sentito proprio nulla… non si era accorto che Seiya gli stava parlando, né del suo sguardo. Puntò su di lui due occhi interrogativi e smarriti, occhi di chi, dopo essersi perso nei giochi astrusi della propria mente, lotta con tutte le forze per ritrovare se stesso o per farsi ritrovare.

"Ti senti male?" indagò Seiya, con uno sguardo talmente impregnato di ansia e premura che Shun non poté fare a meno di odiarsi; detestava far preoccupare coloro che dimostravano ogni istante di amarlo in modo talmente intenso. Gli attacchi che lo assalivano erano così improvvisi e inaspettati che i suoi fratelli raramente lo lasciavano solo; le loro attenzioni erano persino soffocanti a volte ma Shun non se la sentiva di biasimarli, perché lui si sarebbe comportato nello stesso identico modo se al suo posto ci fosse stato un altro di loro. Queste attenzioni non lo infastidivano, anzi, non avrebbe mai smesso di essere grato ai ragazzi per le loro continue dimostrazioni d'affetto ma si sentiva anche terribilmente in colpa e, in un certo senso, si vergognava: lui, santo di Andromeda, sacro guerriero di Athena, era ridotto alla stregua di un bambino da accudire. Era avvilente ma non ne parlava; non avrebbe fatto pesare sulle loro spalle anche la propria umiliazione; si limitava a scusarsi spesso, troppo spesso, di essere diventato un tale peso.

Seiya continuava a scrutarlo, in attesa di un segnale che gli indicasse come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi; probabilmente era rassegnato a dover affrontare una nuova crisi del fratello. Shun crollò il capo, cercando di tirare fuori un sorriso rassicurante:

"Non è nulla, Seiya-kun."

Seiya sospirò e le sue membra tese si rilassarono:

"Sembravi assente."

Non disse altro, ma Shun sapeva benissimo cosa aveva temuto Seiya: che fosse precipitato, per l'ennesima volta, in uno di quei vuoti mentali nei quali la sua anima scompariva chissà dove, istanti nei quali Shun non si accorgeva di nulla, come se si addormentasse o, peggio, come se per qualche attimo smettesse di esistere.

Neanche lo stesso Andromeda sapeva dire dove il suo spirito si rifugiasse in quei momenti, in quella specie di non-vita della quale non aveva alcun ricordo, uno stato che durava pochi minuti di solito, in seguito ai quali lui ritornava, confuso, spaventato, sofferente e ogni volta, lo sentiva, senza un pezzetto di sé stesso.

"Stavolta non era davvero nulla, Seiya… non ero sparito… non me n'ero andato…"

Seiya sorrise a sua volta e lo incitò a riprendere il cammino, con una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla:

"Dai, andiamo a vedere se in quel trambusto c'è bisogno di noi!"

"O a vedere se possiamo complicare ulteriormente la vita a Miho-chan e a tua sorella, come se non avessero già abbastanza da fare" rise Shun, spiccando una corsetta leggera, immediatamente imitato da Seiya.

Si fecero strada a fatica, sorridendo e lasciando carezze e parole amorevoli ai bambini che rimanevano incantati al loro passaggio.

"Voi due suscitate uno spontaneo sentimento di simpatia nei bimbi" rise Miho quando li vide, non appena ebbero oltrepassato il cancello "vi guardano come se fossero loro apparsi due angeli."

"Li vedono per quello che sono" si intromise un'altra ragazza, più grande di qualche anno, i capelli rossi che si agitavano intorno a un viso materno e dolce "I bambini capiscono molto più dei grandi; non hanno bisogno di conoscerli per sentirsi in sintonia con cuori come i loro."

"Ma come sei sdolcinata, sorellina" la canzonò Seiya con un tono che, tuttavia, tradiva commozione, mentre una tenera occhiata di Shun si dissetava nella gioia del loro abbraccio; nessuno meglio di lui poteva comprendere quei due fratelli appena riunitisi dopo tanti anni di separazione… mai più avevano potuto stringersi così dal momento in cui, quando erano piccoli, mani spietate avevano inesorabilmente infranto quell'abbraccio.

"Si può sapere cos'è tutta questa confusione?" domandò Seiya, continuando a tenere un braccio intorno alle spalle della sorella.

Gli rispose Miho mentre, come se per lei fosse la cosa più facile e naturale del mondo, afferrava con una mano Akira e con l'altra Makoto, le piccole pesti dell'orfanotrofio, per il colletto delle magliette, costringendoli a porre termine all'ennesima lite:

"E' una giornata speciale organizzata dall'istituto; abbiamo invitato tutti i bimbi del quartiere con i loro genitori, per farli entrare in contatto con gli orfanelli e far così giocare i piccoli tutti insieme. Si tratta di una festa aperta a tutti: tra le altre cose, speriamo in questo modo che qualcuno desideri adottare qualche piccolo ospite."

"Io non voglio essere adottato" brontolò il grassottello Akira mentre ancora si dimenava nella stretta della ragazza.

"Nemmeno io" gli fece eco Makoto che, grazie alla sua sviluppata agilità accentuata da una costituzione decisamente più esile di quella del compagno, proprio in quel momento riuscì a divincolarsi per poi fare una linguaccia al bambino ancora prigioniero.

Gli furono concessi però solo pochi passi, prima che Seika si parasse davanti a lui; la giovane si era abituata in fretta a quella nuova occupazione come se, ritrovandosi in mezzo ai bambini, tutte le memorie di una ragazzina costretta fin da piccolissima ad occuparsi del fratello minore fossero tornate in un colpo solo. Non trovava quindi nessuna difficoltà a barcamenarsi in mezzo a quel branco di cuccioli urlanti.

Nel giro di pochi secondi, Makoto fu di nuovo prigioniero e sottocontrollo.

"Non sai come sono felice che tu sia tornata, Seika" osservò Miho con una smorfia da monella "Queste pesti ultimamente sono tutte sulle mie spalle e a volte mi sento troppo piccola, ancora, per assumermi una responsabilità così immensa; è bello avere una persona più grande al mio fianco, sei un po' una sorella maggiore anche per me."

"Mi sembra di tornare indietro nel tempo" ridacchiò Seiya "quando ti facevo i dispetti e Seika-Neesan ti difendeva."

Intanto si era avvicinato all'amica e, con un gesto fulmineo, le sciolse un codino per poi scappare via.

"SEIYA!" urlò la ragazzina, lanciandosi all'inseguimento.

Persino Akira e Makoto si erano calmati, per godersi la scena, divertiti e compiaciuti nel vedere coloro che avrebbero dovuto dare il buon esempio, comportarsi come due monelli che di sicuro non dimostravano i loro quattordici anni.

Miho e Seiya fecero una breve corsetta, quindi il ragazzo tornò sui propri passi e si gettò alle spalle della sorella che se li vide così girare intorno per qualche istante; un attimo dopo, Miho andò a sbattere contro il petto di Seika, cercando di afferrare Seiya che si riparava dietro di lei. Seika si voltò inferocita, agguantò il polso di Seiya e strappò via dalla sua mano il nastro che aveva rubato all'amica.

"Mi sembra di averla già vissuta questa scena" sbottò, restituendo all'amica più piccola ciò che le apparteneva "solo che allora era un bambino quello che si comportava in modo così immaturo!"

Lanciò intanto un'occhiata eloquente a Seiya che si grattava la nuca con una risatina di falsa innocenza.

Shun, che intanto aveva preso in consegna i due bambini, sorrise, ma si sentiva assente e distante da tutto, tanto che temette l'approssimarsi di un attacco.

"No… per favore…" supplicò tra sé "Non ora, non davanti ai bambini… almeno oggi, qui, non deve succedere…"

Era consapevole che, se si trattava di un malessere psicologico, attendere con terrore il momento del crollo sarebbe solo servito ad accelerarlo ma la sua psiche era così debole, come mai lo era stata prima di allora.

Si sentiva così strano…

Provò con tutto se stesso a concentrarsi sull'allegria dei bambini, sui loro giochi sfrenati, le risa spensierate; come avrebbe voluto che potessero restare sempre così! Dal suo animo salì spontaneo un augurio a loro rivolto:

"Che possiate essere sempre felici…"

Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per garantire loro questa felicità; non era forse questo che lo aveva spinto, da sempre, ad andare avanti, a lottare… per proteggere quel mondo che amava?

Scosse lievemente il capo e portò lo sguardo al suolo… quella maledetta ultima battaglia… quel nome… perché proprio ora doveva venirgli in mente? Quel nome che non poteva sentir pronunciare senza provare un lacerante dolore nell'animo, senza precipitare ancora nell'incubo, ogni volta nero come le tenebre, scarlatto come il sangue pulsante dello Stige… lo Stige.. gli Inferi… e…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

"Shun, cos'hai?"esclamò il piccolo Akira, allarmato dalla pressione convulsa e tesa che la mano dell'amico più grande prese ad esercitare sulla sua; un attimo dopo le dita di Shun lo lasciarono e il bambino si voltò in tempo per vederlo portarsi la mano al petto e piegarsi in due, come in preda ad un enorme sofferenza.

"Ehy, guardate Shun!" gridò, per attirare l'attenzione degli altri.

Il viso di Seiya si mutò in una maschera di paura quando si posò sul fratello; gli bastò un istante per intuire cosa stesse accadendo e gli fu subito accanto, lo strinse con forza a sé, impedendogli di cadere in ginocchio.

"Shun-kun… sono qui; oh, se solo riuscissi a spiegarmi cos'è che temi a tal punto!"

Gli rispose un flebile mormorio, che uscì ancor più soffocato e roco perché il volto di Shun era premuto contro il petto di Seiya; solo il santo di Pegasus poté infatti udire il nome dell'incubo che ancora perseguitava tutti loro:

"Hades…"

"Lasciateci soli un attimo" sospirò Seiya, lanciando una veloce occhiata alle ragazze e ai bambini.

Quindi, abbracciando il fratello ancora più stretto, lo trascinò verso un angolo appartato del parco e lo fece sedere su un muretto, accomodandosi vicino a lui. Per lo meno questa volta non era preda di crisi isteriche e non gridava, pensava Seiya; se ne stava silenzioso e tremante nel suo limbo di orrore, gli occhi sbarrati puntati a terra a fissare chissà quale dilaniante immagine onirica.

Il santo di Pegasus sentiva, sulle proprie dita, il gelo irradiato dalla pelle di Shun; era come un pezzo di ghiaccio, gli accadeva sempre quando le crisi lo assalivano. Gli strofinò con forza le braccia; non c'era molto altro che potessero fare lui e i compagni in questi momenti, se non abbracciarlo, sussurrargli qualche parola che lo aiutasse a sottrarsi alla tenebra ed attendere che questa tenebra defluisse, lasciando nuovamente libera quell'aura di luminoso splendore che aveva sempre reso speciale lo spirito di Shun.

E anche questa volta Seiya attese, pazientemente, finché percepì il regolarizzarsi del respiro, la temperatura corporea tornare a livelli accettabili… infine le membra di Shun si sciolsero e il ragazzino si chinò, fino a posare la testa sul grembo di Seiya; tremava ancora, ma molto meno. Seiya gli accarezzò i capelli, affondando le dita nel rame lucente dei boccoli sparsi intorno al viso più bianco e smunto che mai; non disse nulla, forse cercava parole che non riusciva a trovare.

Fu tuttavia proprio Shun il primo a sussurrare qualcosa che Seiya poté udire solo abbassando il capo, per accostarsi maggiormente all'orecchio del fratello:

"Mi dispiace… mi dispiace così tanto…"

Seiya imprecò tra i denti: parole di scusa… come sempre… perché non riusciva a fare a meno di rimproverare se stesso? Perché aggiungeva quel tormento a quelli che già lo assediavano?

"Smettila… a me dispiace per te, Shun-kun… vorrei che non dovessi soffrire così…"

Shun si sollevò lentamente e si separò dal compagno, lasciando però a contatto le loro spalle; rimase curvo e strinse le mani tra le ginocchia.

"Potresti lasciarmi qualche istante da solo?"

Il fratello coetaneo lo scrutò con attenzione; esitava a dare una risposta affermativa. Shun intuì la sua inquietudine e gli rivolse un sorriso supplichevole e confortante:

"Non devi preoccuparti… ora sto bene… anche se non ricordo assolutamente cosa sia successo e… perché… non ricordo nulla… come sempre…"

Seiya scosse il capo:

"Non ci pensare…"

Shun balzò giù dal muretto e compì mezzo giro su se stesso, con la spontanea grazia delle sue movenze, fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Seiya, ancora seduto e gli sorrise come un bimbo prossimo ad escogitare una nuova monelleria.

"Mettiamo da parte i cattivi pensieri, Seiya-kun; lasciami solo andare a fare una passeggiata lontano dalla confusione, ne ho bisogno… mi farà bene; poi tornerò a giocare con i bimbi."

Quell'apparente letizia non ingannò Seiya, quell'innocente simulazione di un fasullo benessere non riuscì a fugare la profonda tristezza dagli occhi di Andromeda. Quando quelle pozze di smeraldo incantato sarebbero tornate a sorridere, in concordanza assoluta con le labbra che ora fingevano per non farlo preoccupare? Sarebbe mai accaduto? Shun sarebbe tornato il loro positivo angelo che illuminava, con la sua inestinguibile sete di speranza, un mondo che non lo comprendeva?

"Shun… sei sicuro di non volerla fare con me questa passeggiata?"

Con una smorfia di disappunto, il ragazzino lo implorò, ancor più deciso:

"Seiya-kun… rispetta il mio desiderio di isolamento, ti prego… aiutami per una volta a non sentirmi il bimbo che ha bisogno di essere accudito… non accadrà nulla."

Non poteva negarglielo questo momento di indipendenza, non poteva impedirgli di sentire viva, in sé, l'essenza di sacro guerriero che aveva condizionato tutta la sua vita. Anche Seiya si alzò:

"D'accordo… io raggiungo le ragazze… solo…" si fermò davanti a lui e gli posò le mani sulle spalle "ti prego, fa attenzione e, appena senti che qualcosa non va come dovrebbe dentro di te, che sta per succederti qualcosa di strano, corri subito da me… anzi… se puoi non allontanarti troppo dalle zone dove tu possa rimanere visibile almeno ad una persona…"

"Seiya… per favore…" sospirò Andromeda e il fratello non poté fare a meno di notare quanto apparisse demoralizzato e in preda allo sconforto.

"Scusami…"

Il santo di Pegasus lo aggirò e se ne andò, senza voltarsi indietro, per non correre il rischio di umiliarlo ancora, perché se gli stava accanto non poteva fare a meno di proteggerlo e di trasmettergli, quindi, un'ansia in più di cui il fratello non aveva bisogno.

Shun rimase ad osservarlo qualche istante mentre si allontanava, le mani affondate nelle tasche, tentando in tutti i modi di simulare un'indifferenza che, tuttavia, sapeva essere costruita e falsa.

Shun mormorò sottili parole che il fratello non poteva più udire:

"Ti ringrazio, Seiya-kun, scusami… scusami tanto…"

Per cosa si scusava? Per tutte le preoccupazioni che procurava a lui e agli altri fratelli o per questa nuova, ennesima pena che gli aveva imposto l'obbligo di lasciarlo solo? Eppure Shun sapeva quanto questa concessione fosse costata a Seiya, lo sapeva e lo comprendeva. Chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo; era un capriccio questo suo desiderio di isolamento o un'esigenza legittima? D'altronde neanche ricordava a quando risaliva l'ultima volta in cui non aveva avuto nessuno intorno; poco mancava che lo accompagnassero a letto tutte le notti e attendessero che lui si addormentasse tranquillo… Ikki-Niisan, poi… lo scopriva chino su di lui ogni mattina, al risveglio.

Sorrise teneramente tra sé e, intrecciando le mani dietro la schiena, si diresse verso il retro dell'istituto, dove avrebbe trovato un grazioso, piccolo giardino, con siepi variopinte e mimose che cominciavano in quel periodo a sbocciare, in un'esplosione di intensi puntini gialli. La sgargiante accoglienza di quella miriade di stelle in miniatura, raccolte in grappoli tra le foglie, attirò da lontano il suo sguardo.

C'erano anche ciliegi, non ancora fioriti; pochi mesi soltanto e, all'infiorescenza dorata della mimosa, si sarebbe sostituito il tenero candore lievemente rosato di morbidi fiorellini bianchi. Shun adorava i ciliegi e già li immaginava carichi del niveo miracolo… sì, per lui erano un immacolato miracolo, da sempre, quei petali che veleggiavano leggeri verso terra, come fiocchi di neve che non si scioglievano quando si posavano sulle mani aperte ad accoglierli.

Una sensazione di ancestrale, struggente nostalgia evocò in lui quell'immagine e la sua mano corse nuovamente a cercare quel _qualcosa_ sotto la maglietta, quella _cosa_ ignota e perduta…

_Una giovane donna con in braccio un bambino… un altro bimbo aggrappato alla mano libera… i ciliegi erano in fiore, i petali trascinati dal vento li avvolgevano in una danza vorticosa e quelle figure procedevano leggere e inconsistenti… forse intravide, in loro compagnia, anche l'ombra evanescente di un gatto…_

_Shun fece correre le dita sottili tra i propri capelli… no… i ciliegi non potevano essere in fiore… non lo erano pochi istanti prima…_

_Quelle figure avanzavano, fantasmi muti e senza volto… li conosceva, ma non sapeva chi fossero ed era importante, fondamentale saperlo!_

Fu assalito da un capogiro, era terrorizzato da quella situazione… da quelle figure che avrebbe dovuto conoscere e che al tempo stesso gli comunicavano un senso di spaventosa, dolorosa estraneità… quella estraneità era colpa sua, volevano rimproverarlo con la loro tormentosa presenza, rimproverarlo perché non si ricordava di loro?

_Le creature, reali o pure illusioni, forse ombre di memorie che si perdevano, sempre più distanti, sempre più irraggiungibili… si allontanavano, ora… scomparivano…_

"Li perderò per sempre" mormorò Shun in un singhiozzo.

Tese una mano, li rincorse; doveva raggiungerli, non voleva che lo abbandonassero:

"Aspettatemi! Non lasciatemi solo!" urlò, disperato, come un bambino che scopre improvvisamente di non avere più nessuno al mondo… e Shun era consapevole che rischiava di perdere tutto, compresa la sua stessa identità.

Correva, piangendo e chiamandoli finché, improvvisamente, le sue gambe cedettero e intorno a lui calò un velo di tenebra; la caduta nell'oblio fu accompagnata dall'ultimo, flebile pensiero:

"Presto non esisterò più… è questa la sua vendetta? Privarmi dei miei ricordi, fino a cancellare ogni briciolo della mia esistenza?"

_Per comprendere fino in fondo questa scena e per avere una comprensione completa della storia, è necessario rifarsi all'altra mia fanfic intitolata "Kyodai no kizuna"._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

"Mamma…"

La parola della rinascita, pronunciata da una creatura smarritasi chissà dove, nei labirinti dell'esistenza e che, per tornare al mondo che gli apparteneva, doveva percorrere uno ad uno i singoli passi della vita. Tutto questo lesse Seiya negli occhi di Shun, quando cominciarono a riaccendersi dopo che, per un po', non erano stati altro che due baratri spenti e vuoti, occhi di bambola senza consistenza e senza alito vitale.

Il santo di Pegasus aveva resistito solo pochi minuti prima di venire a cercare il compagno; quando lo ebbe raggiunto lo ritrovò in quello stato, la signora che l'aveva soccorso china su di lui, con l'evidente speranza che giungesse presto qualcuno ad aiutarla. I suoi due bambini se ne stavano seduti lì accanto sull'erba; il più grande abbracciava responsabilmente il fratellino comprendendo che, al momento, la mamma aveva da fare e non poteva badare a lui. Intanto osservava la scena con gli occhioni sgranati.

Il cuore di Seiya aveva perso un colpo quando aveva visto Shun e il ragazzo aveva maledetto se stesso per aver dato retta al fratello, per essersi lasciato convincere a concedergli qualche minuto di solitudine. Si era gettato su di lui, assalito dal panico nell'incrociare quello sguardo assente, privo di ogni scintilla vitale.

"Miho-chan mi aveva permesso di venire a cogliere qualche rametto di mimosa… ho sentito gridare dietro di me e quando mi sono voltata ho visto questo ragazzo che tendeva una mano verso di noi e piangeva; lì per lì mi sono spaventata, temendo che volesse metterci in guardia da qualche pericolo… poi è caduto e non si è più mosso, neanche quando sono accorsa… sembrava non mi vedesse, ha continuato ad avere questo sguardo per tutto il tempo."

La donna spiegava la situazione a Seiya, con lucidità e una punta di ansia nella voce; era premurosa e molto razionale e il ragazzo ammirò il fatto che non si facesse prendere dall'agitazione e fosse così ferma nelle sue reazioni.

"La ringrazio, non si preoccupi, tra qualche minuto sarà tutto passato."

"Forse… ha bisogno di un medico" azzardò la donna, ma Seiya scosse il capo:

"Gliel'ho detto, è questione di pochi minuti; un medico non potrebbe fare nulla di più di ciò che possiamo fare noi: aspettare."

Seiya non si sbagliava; Shun tornò alla luce, con quella singola parola, disperatamente, flebilmente singhiozzata… _mamma_…

Subito dopo si guardò intorno, sperduto, mentre una mano della giovane signora, gentile e calda, si posava sulla sua guancia gelida.

"Ti senti un po' meglio?" sussurrò la tenera voce della proprietaria di quella mano.

Il viso di Shun si posò sul suo, le sue membra furono attraversate da un brivido, gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime; sollevò un braccio, a fatica, come se ancora stentasse a prendere coscienza del proprio corpo, a ristabilire un contatto tra le proprie membra rigide e una mente che non reagiva pienamente come avrebbe dovuto.

Le dita sottili del ragazzino giunsero a sfiorare lievemente quelle della donna, nei suoi occhi pulsava febbrilmente una supplica alla quale non sapeva dare voce, una richiesta di aiuto che non era in grado di tradurre in parole, probabilmente perché lui stesso non conosceva l'esatta natura dei propri bisogni. Lasciò ricadere il braccio e gettò indietro la testa, appoggiandola alla corteccia del ciliegio alle sue spalle.

La donna si alzò, si avvicinò ai figli e prese tra le braccia il più piccolo che già aveva teso le manine per aggrapparsi a lei con un gaio gorgoglio. Il maggiore le si era attaccato alla gonna, ma senza sorridere, evidentemente ancora incuriosito da ciò che era accaduto; la mamma lo strinse a sé e si rivolse nuovamente a Seiya:

"Sicuro che vada tutto bene adesso?"

Seiya tirò fuori un sorriso che, nonostante l'esitazione, cercò di rendere rassicurante:

"Mio fratello starà bene" poi il sorriso scomparve, mentre il ragazzo studiava il modo migliore per aggiungere qualcosa di convincente "La ringrazio ancora moltissimo… se non ci fosse stata lei, io sarei arrivato in ritardo…"

La donna si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire che non aveva fatto nulla di particolare e, prima di andarsene, rivolse un cenno di saluto a Shun:

"Arrivederci caro e cerca di stare su…"

Lui non rispose ma, vedendola allontanarsi, un nuovo brandello della sua anima gli sembrò spezzarsi e andare in frantumi; avrebbe voluto trovare l'energia necessaria per gridare, chiamarla, supplicarla di restare… egli stesso non sapeva il perché… perché quella donna e i suoi due piccoli fossero così importanti.

Invece rimase muto, apatico e distolse lo sguardo; appoggiato all'albero, si strinse le braccia al petto, ripiegò il viso su una spalla e lasciò che le lacrime gli rigassero le gote, gocce cristalline che andarono ad accarezzare i sottili fili d'erba come tante perle di rugiada mattutina.

Seiya si accovacciò al suo fianco, raccogliendo le gambe tra le braccia e lo osservò tristemente: il suo fratellino era ancora più demoralizzato e sofferente di come lo era solitamente in seguito ad una crisi; non cercava conforto, non richiedeva abbracci e carezze ma se ne stava così, a piangere in silenzio, troppo distante perché Seiya potesse sperare di raggiungerlo con semplici parole.

Al santo di Pegasus era rimasta impressa la parola del risveglio, _mamma_… perché proprio quella parola tra le tante che avrebbe potuto pronunciare? Cercò di richiamare l'attenzione del fratello, di scuoterlo da quello stato di snervante torpore.

"Shun-kun?" fiatò leggermente, sfiorandolo appena, temendo che ogni approccio sarebbe apparso troppo aggressivo per le fragili percezioni del ragazzo.

Shun mosse leggermente il capo, senza guardarlo; l'espressione rimase vacua e chiusa, lontana. Un panico soffocante assalì il santo di Pegasus; ogni volta era peggio… ogni volta lo perdevano un po' di più.

"Chi sono io?"

Seiya corrugò la fronte e si fece più attento: quali orribili, spaventose parole! Era davvero a quel punto? Gli sfiorò la spalla con il tocco lieve di una carezza appena accennata:

"Hai visto qualcosa… mentre stavi male?"

Il santo di Pegasus si sentì terribilmente stupido; avrebbe dovuto ribattere qualcosa di concreto all'angosciante frase di Shun e invece non era riuscito a fare niente di meglio che porre un'altra domanda; forse stava semplicemente facendo tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente per strapparlo a quel labirinto di contorti sentieri mentali. O, più probabilmente, la verità era che per la prima volta non sapeva come comportarsi e Shun gli faceva quasi paura; il suo dolce fratellino, il tenero Andromeda gli stava facendo paura… cosa gli stava accadendo… cosa stava accadendo a tutti loro?

Attese invano una risposta; quelle labbra tenere ora formavano una linea diritta e tesa che solcava nettamente il viso pallido, intriso di infinita, rassegnata disperazione. Shun sbatté le palpebre, le schiuse appena, unico moto di coscienza in un volto che si ostinava a restare inespressivo anche mentre sussurrava:

"Seiya… vorrei andare a casa…"

Pegasus chinò il capo; per lo meno aveva pronunciato il suo nome… in un primo momento aveva avuto l'impressione che nemmeno lo riconoscesse… ed evidentemente, per un attimo, Shun aveva faticato a riconoscere persino se stesso.

"Va bene" acconsentì con un lieve sospiro "Aspetta solo che avverto Miho-chan e Seika-neesan e ce ne torniamo alla villa".


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5

Mentre procedevano fianco a fianco lungo le strade di Tokyo, Seiya lanciava continue occhiate furtive al fratello, ormai del tutto cosciente e consapevole, almeno era questo quello che sembrava ad un primo sguardo, perché Andromeda lo seguiva, docile, senza bisogno di essere guidato o sostenuto. Eppure, quel volto costantemente abbassato, le labbra serrate e mute, i passi che ricordavano l'impersonale incedere di un automa, lasciavano pensare il contrario.

Lo stavano davvero perdendo? Quella creatura lugubre e spenta era il loro adorabile Andromeda?

Fu ciò che si domandarono anche gli altri quando lo videro; Shun li salutò a malapena e volle andare immediatamente a rifugiarsi nella propria stanza, solo. Seiya raccontò ai fratelli ciò che era accaduto e quando giunse al particolare della parola pronunciata da Shun al risveglio, Ikki sussultò e sgranò gli occhi, tanto che ognuno si rese conto dello sgomento che improvvisamente emanava da tutta la sua persona.

"Scusate" borbottò semplicemente, alzandosi ed eludendo ogni domanda, per dirigersi a passo sostenuto verso le scale che conducevano al piano superiore.

Quando ebbe varcato la soglia della propria camera, raggiunse il comodino vicino al letto e, apertone uno dei due cassetti, ne estrasse la stella d'argento, stringendo le dita intorno ad essa, per poi portarsela alla fronte. Nel compiere quel gesto disperato, non poté trattenere un gemito d'angoscia:

"Mamma… ti ha chiamato, ha bisogno di te e io non posso aiutarlo a ritrovarti… l'anima di Shun ha sconfitto Hades, cacciandolo giù negli Inferi, ma il dio sta ottenendo comunque la sua vendetta, lenta, lacerante… l'esistenza di Shun si sta dissolvendo… finirà davvero per non ricordare nulla di se stesso, per non ricordarsi di noi tutti… di me?"

E lui, Ikki, come avrebbe potuto accettare di assistere al completo sgretolarsi della memoria di Shun, come avrebbe reagito ad una simile evenienza? Cosa sarebbe diventato il suo Shun? Un vegetale bisognoso di essere accudito in ogni minima attività quotidiana, ignaro della propria esistenza e di ciò che lo circondava, trascinando una vita che di vita nulla avrebbe avuto?

"Preferirei morire piuttosto che vederlo così! Preferirei che lui stesso morisse, pur di non vederlo subire una simile umiliazione, so che lui stesso lo preferirebbe; a cosa varrebbe una vita priva di umana dignità? Non a lui… al mio Shun non deve accadere!"

Si lasciò scivolare in ginocchio e scagliò un pugno possente contro il pavimento, nel vano tentativo di sfogare la propria rabbiosa, disperata impotenza.

Scendeva la sera, le ombre si allungavano attraverso i vetri della finestra serrata; Ikki si alzò ed uscì nel corridoio, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo tempo che ancora stringeva il medaglione nella mano destra. Forse non si trattava proprio di un caso? Inconsciamente aveva preso la decisione di provare ancora? Non era forse l'unica scelta che aveva, l'unico mezzo per sottrarre Shun all'oblio, alla totale dimenticanza? E se avesse invece solo peggiorato le cose? Il rischio era palese, inutile illudersi eppure, paradossalmente, era anche, con ogni probabilità, l'unica speranza che aveva di poterlo proteggere.

Si fermò esitante in mezzo al corridoio; stava per commettere l'errore di agire senza riflettere. Nulla di strano, era da lui, ma questa volta avrebbe messo in gioco qualcosa di troppo importante.

Sospirò; passato l'attimo in cui l'istinto era stato padrone, la ragione aveva ripreso il sopravvento. Ora si trovò a ponderare attentamente ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare e gli sembrava di dover prendere la decisione più difficile della propria vita. Sentiva che il coraggio stava scivolando via, insieme all'impulso di poco prima e rimase immobile, perdendosi nei nodi aggrovigliati dei propri ragionamenti.

Non si avvide della persona che stava salendo le scale, finché vi si trovò faccia a faccia. Seiya si fermò a sua volta quando lo notò e i suoi occhi castani, grandi e attenti, andarono subito all'oggetto che Ikki teneva in mano.

"Che ci vuoi fare con quello?"

"Non credo ti riguardi" brontolò Ikki, ritrovando di colpo tutta la cinica freddezza che solitamente sapeva ostentare.

"Mi riguarda invece, se vuoi portarlo da Shun! Che cosa hai in mente?"

Ikki si trattenne a stento dall'aggredirlo; il pensiero che i fratelli non si fidassero di lui per quanto riguardava la sicurezza di Shun lo faceva infuriare. Era pur vero che stava per correre un rischio forse eccessivo, ma loro non potevano immaginare quanto fosse importante correrlo; dal loro punto di vista, quel medaglione era solo un elemento di disturbo in più per il fratellino, un ulteriore pericolo che doveva essere tenuto il più possibile lontano da lui. Con tono questa volta morbido e triste, si rivolse ancora al ragazzo più giovane:

"Seiya… pensi davvero che io possa far del male a Shun?"

"Non riesco a capire perché t'intestardisci con quell'oggetto e non ti decidi a liberartene una volta per tutte!"

"Tu non riesci a capire perché non puoi!" tagliò corto Ikki, dandogli le spalle e tornando sui propri passi, verso la stanza che aveva poco prima lasciato. Serrò la porta dietro di sé continuando, fino all'ultimo, a percepire il pesante sguardo di Seiya fisso sulla propria schiena.

Riaprì il cassetto e vi gettò dentro il medaglione, rimanendo a guardarlo per un po' prima di richiudere. Per il momento aveva rinunciato, ma era convinto che il tempo avrebbe richiesto una soluzione drastica.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6

Ikki-Niisan se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo prima o poi, sarebbe accaduto ancora, come sperare il contrario? Una mattina si sarebbe svegliato e lui non sarebbe stato lì, prima immagine a dargli il bentornato nel mondo, primo volto che incontrava ogni volta che apriva gli occhi al nuovo giorno. E ogni volta aveva paura, ogni volta che le palpebre dovevano schiudersi per accogliere la luce del risveglio, Shun aveva paura di trovare vuota quella sedia, dove lui giungeva, ad ogni alba, ad attendere il suo ritorno dal mondo dei sogni. Non aveva più abbandonato quell'abitudine dopo l'ultima atroce battaglia, dopo che tutti loro erano stati restituiti alla vita, contro ogni probabilità… quella battaglia che il giovane santo di Andromeda non osava ricordare, non poteva ricordare senza piombare in un terrore di volta in volta rinnovato, quel nemico il cui nome, assolutamente, non doveva affacciarsi alla sua memoria…

Quel nome… eccolo… ancora quell'orrore che ritornava a farsi beffe di lui e la consapevolezza che il suo Niisan non sarebbe stato lì, ad accoglierlo nel saldo abbraccio delle calde ali della Fenice. L'urlo gli esplose in gola, contemporaneo all'atterrito sbarrarsi dei suoi occhi, immediatamente seguito dalla supplica disperata di un cuore prossimo a spezzarsi:

"Niisan! Non lasciarmi!"

Come ogni mattina, Ikki si alzò prima dell'alba; doveva raggiungere la stanza nella quale la sua piccola stella giaceva addormentata, probabilmente avvinghiata ad un cuscino… e il santo di Phoenix doveva aver preso il proprio posto sulla sedia di fianco al letto prima che gli occhi di smeraldo si aprissero.

Ikki non sapeva spiegarsi perché sentisse il bisogno di compiere quel rito quotidiano che mai aveva abbandonato da quando erano tornati dagli Inferi. Perché doveva vigilare sul risveglio del suo fratellino con quella solenne dedizione, che i più avrebbero ritenuto morbosa? Una sola spiegazione riusciva a dare alla propria condotta: temeva ogni volta di scorgere in quegli occhi, ad ogni loro riaprirsi, qualcosa che non avrebbe riconosciuto, temeva di perderlo ancora… e quella mattina questo terrore era opprimente, soffocante come una cappa di fumo calata a contaminargli l'anima con paure malsane.

Dischiuse leggermente la porta che lo separava dall'angelo addormentato; l'oscurità dall'altra parte non era totale: un raggio di luna aveva trovato uno sbocco attraverso le persiane non del tutto serrate e si allungava fino a lambire la figurina distesa tra le lenzuola scomposte, aggrappata al cuscino con un'evidente tensione delle membra nervose. Doveva aver passato una notte agitata, povero cucciolo…

Ikki andò a prendere posto sulla solita sedia, senza distogliere un solo istante lo sguardo dal viso pallido, seminascosto nella stoffa del guanciale al quale si teneva avvinghiato con tutte le sue forze, come avrebbe fatto un naufrago aggrappato ad un rudere solitario, alla deriva in mezzo ad un oceano sconfinato. Sembrava così piccolo ed indifeso, ora, quel dolce, generoso fanciullo guerriero, che mai si era tirato indietro di fronte a nulla, neanche al rischio di perdere se stesso, pur di donare al mondo i propri nobili servigi.

Phoenix allungò una mano per sfiorare i riccioli d'oro brunito sparsi intorno al viso d'angelo ma non li toccò, non voleva svegliarlo prima del tempo; lo avrebbe atteso pazientemente, restando lì, accanto a lui, fedele custode che mai più lo avrebbe abbandonato.

"Che nessuno provi mai più ad allontanarlo da me" mormorò, sibilando tra i denti, in un ansito di incontenibile rabbia "Che nessuno osi lasciarsi anche solo sfiorare dall'idea di portarmelo via!"

Le labbra rosee del ragazzino immerso nel sonno si schiusero, sussurrando qualcosa di incomprensibile; era così tormentato che Ikki fu quasi sopraffatto dalla brama di penetrare a viva forza nei suoi sogni, per proteggerlo anche da essi… ma questo non lo poteva fare e se ne tormentava, come lo tormentava il malessere che il fratellino si era portato dietro, risalendo dagli Inferi, un malessere dal quale non era più riuscito a liberarsi.

Non aveva mai più accennato alla possessione di Hades e ogni volta in cui, per errore, il sovrano degli Inferi faceva prepotentemente capolino nella sua memoria, una sorta di cupa follia si impadroniva del sensibile santo di Andromeda: svenimenti, attacchi di panico che nessuno di loro era in grado di controllare e arginare. Non era facile per nessuno dei ragazzi affrontare il loro Shun in quello stato; era troppo doloroso e gli volevano troppo bene… tutti loro, ormai, si volevano troppo bene.

E poi c'erano quei momenti, ancor più terribili degli attacchi di panico stessi, momenti in cui la mente di Shun si assentava, rifugiandosi in chissà quale angolo sperduto dell'anima, laddove nessuno poteva raggiungerlo e i compagni potevano solo stringersi intorno a lui, ad attendere il suo ritorno, pronti ad accoglierlo nei loro abbracci. Le manifestazioni d'affetto, tra loro cinque, non erano mai state così intense e viscerali: la terribile Guerra Sacra aveva fatto sentire più forte, a tutti, il bisogno di trasporto emotivo e di reciproco conforto.

Un gemito doloroso spinse Ikki a scrutare il visetto pallido con maggiore attenzione e con il desiderio incontenibile di allontanarlo dall'incubo che sicuramente lo stava tormentando; decise di strapparlo a quel sonno che, era facile intuirlo, nulla aveva di piacevole e ristoratore. Ma proprio mentre le dita stavano per sfiorare il tenero volto congestionato, il cui candore prima così grazioso e piacevole alla vista si era mutato in un colorito insanamente diafano, gli occhi di quel verde incredibile si sbarrarono in tutto il loro doloroso splendore e un urlo acuto precedette una disperata invocazione:

"Niisan, non lasciarmi!"

Quando, dopo un rapido, smarrito sguardo intorno a sé, scorse il fratello maggiore chino su di lui, il velo di orrore che offuscava i due preziosi smeraldi accennò a dissolversi, il respiro affannoso si regolarizzò, poco a poco e il panico cedette il proprio posto, in quell'espressione sconvolta, ad una graduale consapevolezza. Dopo pochi secondi, Shun si portò le mani al volto, scuotendo mestamente il capo:

"Che essere inutile sono!"

Tali parole fecero divampare una disperata collera nelle viscere di Ikki; nel corso delle loro battaglie, Shun aveva conquistato a fatica un minimo di fiducia in se stesso, ma ogni progresso era crollato miseramente dopo lo scontro con Hades, al sopraggiungere di quelle maledette crisi che assalivano quel cuore troppo sensibile con tutta la loro atroce crudeltà distruttiva.

A causa di questa ritrovata insicurezza, sotto molti aspetti, Shun era tornato ad essere quel bambino timido e titubante che tutti prendevano in giro e che solo con il fratellone si sentiva rilassato e protetto. Il povero ragazzo cercava di reprimere questa sorta di regressione o, per lo meno, di non farla pesare ai compagni, perché detestava l'idea di poter essere un peso, ma gli altri lo conoscevano troppo bene, non c'era nulla che potesse nascondere e lo amavano troppo, il loro angelo. Il loro istinto di protezione nei suoi confronti si era fatto intenso e in qualche modo morboso e questo infondeva ulteriori timori nell'animo di Ikki, in primo luogo quello che Shun potesse sentirsi umiliato: per questo aveva convinto i ragazzi della necessità di trattarlo come sempre avevano fatto, ma non era facile, non potevano fare a meno di proteggerlo, di custodirlo con la cura che avrebbero riservato al più prezioso dei tesori e Ikki stesso non era da meno degli altri.

Il santo di Phoenix avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per veder tornare, su quelle fattezze da adolescente segnate da una maturità che, ben lungi dal venire acquisita serenamente e con naturalezza, si era aperta la strada con una violenza spietata, la speranza insita nell'antico, tenero sorriso; era così raro, adesso, riuscire a carpirgliene anche uno solo di quei sorrisi, fattisi sempre più fugaci ed effimeri, fino a scomparire quasi del tutto. Inoltre Shun era terribilmente severo con se stesso, più che mai, nonostante tutto quello che aveva dovuto sopportare per proteggere quel mondo che mai era stato generoso con lui.

Ikki raccolse tra le dita una ciocca sottile, lisciandola placidamente, per poi carezzargli il capo con maggior vigore:

"Non voglio che tu dica simili scempiaggini, lo sai che non lo sopporto!"

Shun rispose con un solo sospiro, lasciando ricadere le mani in grembo, sul lenzuolo bianco e pulito e rimanendo a capo chino, con i lunghi capelli che gli carezzavano morbidamente le guance smunte.

"Io… non so come ringraziarti, Niisan…" mormorò, con un cinguettio più flebile di quello che avrebbe emesso un uccellino implume. Ikki scosse il capo e gli sorrise, rassicurante:

"Sei il mio fratellino… siamo fratelli, ricordi?"

Shun rintanò ancor più il capo tra le spalle e serrò le palpebre, nel vano tentativo di ricacciare indietro un singhiozzo:

"Mi sento così egoista!"

Ikki corrugò la fronte, trattenendo a stento un'imprecazione; inutile, un peso, un egoista… quale altro senso di colpa celava ancora nell'animo quel piccolo, nobile eroe? Lo stesso essere al mondo? Certo, perché la sua stessa vita, l'essenza di sacro guerriero aveva il potere di lacerare atrocemente una coscienza tanto limpida e pura.

"Cucciolo" sospirò Ikki "Come posso convincerti che non c'è nulla di cui tu debba rimproverarti?"

Con un brusco movimento del capo, Shun fece volteggiare intorno a sé i fluenti riccioli color miele e fissò il fratello dritto negli occhi, con una rabbia impotente e disperata; Ikki credette che quegli occhi enormi e lucidi volessero trafiggergli l'anima.

"Tu stai rinunciando a te stesso per portarti sulle spalle l'insignificante fardello della mia esistenza!" Il tenero santo di Andromeda stava urlando contro di lui e Ikki fu spiazzato da quell'insolita reazione "Non dirmi che resti qui volentieri, lo fai solo per me, per i miei stupidi problemi! so che vorresti andartene e che è la mia debolezza a trattenerti!"

Ikki aveva schiuso le labbra, senza riuscire subito a trovare una risposta adeguata, troppo colpito da quell'angosciante fiume di parole che l'avevano lasciato attonito; davvero quel povero ragazzo pensava una cosa del genere? Che lui rimanesse al suo fianco esclusivamente per senso del dovere?

Intanto Shun aveva distolto nuovamente lo sguardo; quella furia spropositata era durata poco e ora seguiva distrattamente i movimenti nervosi delle proprie mani che tormentavano il lenzuolo. Parlò ancora tuttavia, questa volta con la solita pacatezza della sua voce gentile:

"Voglio che tu non ti preoccupi più per me, Niisan… mi fa stare ancora più male il pensiero che tu rinunci a ciò che desideri a causa mia. Parti, ti prego, non rimanere qui per me, a me basta sapere che tu stai bene… e che mi vuoi bene; non sono un bambino, sono in grado di aver fiducia nel tuo affetto, anche senza la tua costante presenza."

Ikki deglutì, per ricacciare quel maledetto groppo in gola che lo soffocava e, finalmente, fu capace di articolare una risposta; tacere non gli era più possibile:

"Otooto-kun… sul serio pensi che non ti ami abbastanza da rimanere al tuo fianco?"

Osservò con pena profonda il sussulto di Shun che nuovamente lo fissò, con un'espressione così sconvolta da fargli temere di avere peggiorato le cose:

"Non ho detto questo! Ho detto che l'affetto non dipende da questo!"

"Sì è vero… ma per non sentirti egoista nei miei confronti, pretendi che io lo sia nei tuoi."

Gli occhi di Shun si ampliarono così tanto che Ikki credette di affogare nel loro stellato splendore; le piccole labbra si schiusero, tremanti, ma rimasero mute.

"Lo capisci che siamo fratelli?" insisté Ikki "Non dovremmo neanche farli simili discorsi, tu per me faresti lo stesso!"

Il cuore di ragazzo più grande fu sfiorato da una lieve carezza quando Shun rispose con uno di quei sorrisi che da troppo tempo erano quasi del tutto negati al mondo; resistette a stento alla tentazione di afferrarlo e stringerlo a sé, per non lasciarlo più andare. Gli occhi verdi sfuggirono timidamente ai suoi e Shun si accoccolò, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, facendosi così piccolo che Ikki avrebbe potuto inglobarlo del tutto con il suo protettivo abbraccio.

"Io… vorrei solo che tu fossi felice" bisbigliò in un lieve piagnucolio il santo di Andromeda "che scegliessi ciò che ti farebbe star meglio…"

"Lo so… e l'unica cosa che può far star meglio entrambi è rimanere insieme; non crederai davvero che prima, quando mi allontanavo, stavo bene? Credi che separandomi da te io trovassi il mio equilibrio?"

Shun scosse il capo che, ora seminascosto tra le gambe raccolte, era diventato minuscolo:

"Io lo so che non sei mai stato felice… e non sono mai riuscito a fare niente per te…"

"Né io per te, Shun… e neanche tu sei mai stato felice. Mi crogiolavo nella mia convinzione di essere il più infelice di tutti, negando a me stesso che solo voi avreste potuto aiutarmi, disprezzando le vostre offerte di comprensione e appoggio. Il mio maledetto orgoglio mi ha sempre impedito di accettare sostegno e collaborazione, fosse anche con i miei stessi fratelli, con il mio stesso sangue…"

Si interruppe, riflettendo su ciò che aveva appena detto, mentre Shun si era completamente perso ad ascoltarlo e ora lo guardava, assorto, come in contemplazione.

Ikki restò in silenzio mentre, con il dorso della mano, scostava dalla fronte candida del fanciullo la ciocca ribelle che gli nascondeva quasi completamente il naso, un buffo particolare fisico del suo fratellino che gli aveva sempre fatto un'infinita tenerezza. Non poté trattenere un sorriso nell'osservare, ora, quel volto, il cui sguardo brillava quando Ikki lo gratificava con simili, benevoli gesti, effusioni forse semplici e scontate per chiunque, ma che per loro erano pregne di un valore senza pari; avevano dovuto rinunciarvi per così tanto tempo… o meglio, Ikki aveva voluto rinunciarvi perché implicavano troppo dal punto di vista emotivo e lui aveva chiuso ogni porta che potesse permettere alla tenerezza di traboccare in quel modo.

Tuttavia, oramai, quell'intimità gli era tornata spontanea nei confronti di Shun e poteva così rendersi conto di quanto per anni gli fosse mancata; e come anche lui stesso, senza saperlo, ne avesse sempre avuto bisogno.

"Il nostro legame è la migliore cura per tutto" proseguì "fidati di me, fratellino, è quello che devo fare, anche per me stesso."

Shun lo interruppe, gettandosi su di lui, avvolgendogli il torace con le sue braccia fini e al tempo stesso atletiche nella loro eleganza; strofinò il viso sull'ampio petto fraterno, un gesto che gli era abituale quando era un piccolo bimbo pronto ad elemosinare ogni amorevole contatto fisico che gli altri erano disposti a concedergli. Ikki lo strinse, come aveva desiderato fare dal momento in cui aveva messo piede in quella stanza e affondò il volto nei capelli folti e morbidi, impregnati di una dolce fragranza naturale. Gli posò un lieve bacio sulla nuca e poi rimasero così, legati in quell'abbraccio, immobili, a lungo, racchiudendo in quell'unione silenziosa tutto ciò che avrebbero voluto dirsi in quegli anni terribili.

Dopo qualche istante, la voce di Ikki, semisoffocata dai riccioli scompigliati del fratellino, ruppe il silenzio:

"La mamma sarà felice di questo; spero possa sentire il mio bisogno di chiederle perdono."

Le membra di Shun si tesero e il ragazzo si divincolò, per poter scrutare al meglio il volto del fratello maggiore, con aria interrogativa. Ikki non ebbe bisogno di parole per comprendere quella domanda inespressa e annuì, poggiando la schiena alla seggiola e tenendo una mano ferma, forse leggermente scossa da un appena percettibile tremolio, sulla spalla del ragazzo più piccolo:

"Avevo promesso alla mamma che non ti avrei mai abbandonato di mia spontanea volontà e che, anche allorquando il fato avesse voluto diversamente, le nostre anime sarebbero state più forti di lui… e invece…"

"Ma è stato così!" si intromise Shun, con passionale slancio. Ikki scosse il capo, sorridendo amaramente:

"Da parte tua sicuramente sì, ma non potrò mai perdonare me stesso per…"

Shun scosse energicamente il capo e interruppe il flusso di parole posandogli una mano sulla bocca, deciso:

"No, Niisan, ti prego; non devi pensare a quel brevissimo periodo, cancellalo, lascialo perdere, non è stata colpa tua, non voglio che ti tormenti ancora!"

La testa di Ikki si abbassò e i suoi occhi si chiusero mentre prendeva tra le sue quella mano che in esse scompariva quasi del tutto; la scostò delicatamente dalle proprie labbra, ma non la lasciò, la strinse anzi con un'ossessività che lo fece rabbrividire:

"Solo a patto che la smetta anche tu di sentirti in colpa."

Shun avvampò e il suo sguardo fuggì via, umilmente, cercando di nascondersi. Ikki glielo impedì, posandogli due dita sotto il mento per forzarlo a mettere nuovamente in contatto i loro occhi così diversi e a loro modo altrettanto intensi. Quindi lo fissò, quasi a voler affondare in lui; sentiva in quel semplice tocco tutta la sua tensione, leggeva nelle due verdi polle sfuggenti il desiderio di sottrarsi allo sguardo penetrante del fratello maggiore.

"Credi che non sappia? Che non comprenda come tu continui a portarti dentro il senso di colpa di un bambino innocente?"

Gli occhi già tanto grandi si sgranarono in tutto lo splendore delle iridi lucide e palpitanti, mentre dalla labbra fuggì un lieve, sommesso singhiozzo.

"Quando ti metterai in testa che è stata una mia scelta, che non potevi fare nulla per impedirmelo e che era ciò che doveva essere fatto? Tu sei santo di Andromeda, io santo di Phoenix; siamo nati sotto le stelle delle nostre rispettive costellazioni e questa è una decisione del fato che non può essere contrastata. Se io non mi fossi sostituito a te obbedendo alle stelle, ora non saremmo qui insieme."

"Ni… Niisan…" balbettò Shun, scosso da brividi incontrollabili.

"Dimmi che hai capito" insisté Ikki, prendendogli saldamente il viso tra le mani. Shun riuscì ad annuire, nonostante quell'energica stretta e sollevò le proprie mani affusolate per posarle su quelle grandi e forti del fratello:

"Ho capito, Niisan… farò del mio meglio; ma anche tu ti prego, dimentica. Non siamo mai stati nemici, neanche allora; mai tu mi hai odiato, nel profondo del tuo cuore non mi hai mai odiato, io lo so."

In un nuovo impeto d'angoscia, Ikki si portò le mani al volto e le dita massaggiarono la cicatrice sulla fronte che, nei momenti di turbamento, spiccava più rossa e netta. Shun gli strinse i polsi, lo costrinse ad abbassarli e, come già aveva fatto Ikki con lui poco prima, ricercò il suo sguardo:

"Cosa c'è… Ikki-Niichan?"

"Troppi pensieri mi turbinano nello spirito, otooto-kun; anche quando ero guarito dalla mia follia, quando avrei potuto restare con te, me ne andavo spontaneamente… la mamma potrà mai perdonarmi?"

Le dita di Shun, strette sui suoi polsi, si contrassero:

"Niisan… la mamma?" sussurrò con tenerezza "Come puoi pensare una cosa simile? Tu non mi hai mai abbandonato, ci sei sempre stato quando avevo bisogno, pronto ad accorrere se mi sentivi in difficoltà e…"

"La mamma non parlava dell'aiuto in battaglia!" esplose il ragazzo più grande con un'enfasi tale che Shun sussultò per il momentaneo spavento, ma ciò nonostante mantenne saldo il contatto fisico che aveva instaurato.

"Scusami" sospirò Ikki "Non volevo alzare la voce."

"Non preoccuparti" sorrise Shun, scrollando il capo "Però c'è una cosa che devi sapere… io non ho mai vissuto la nostra situazione come sembra a te, non ti ho mai sentito distante. La tua voce giungeva a sostenermi sempre, il tuo cosmo pulsava con il mio quando mi sentivo solo; mai, mai mi hai lasciato solo!"

"Caro fratello" sussurrò Ikki, liberando una mano per portarla ad arruffare i folti capelli del ragazzino.

"Comunque rimedierò" concluse poi alzandosi, dando le spalle al letto "farò in modo che, da questo momento in poi, la mamma sia orgogliosa di me."


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO 7

Era così strano sentirlo parlare della mamma come avrebbe fatto un bambino, era tale la tenerezza che trasmetteva al suo cuore che Shun non resistette alla tentazione di abbracciarlo ancora. Posò i piedi a terra e, restando seduto, gli avvolse il torace, poggiando la guancia contro la schiena forte e accogliente. Continuando a dargli le spalle, Ikki portò le proprie mani ad accarezzare quelle del fratellino intrecciate sul suo addome e parlò ancora:

"Però non devi temere; non lo faccio solo per mantenere una promessa. Per quanto essa sia importante, ciò che per me più conta è rimanere al tuo fianco."

"Basta Niisan, ti prego; non mi devi spiegazioni, né alcuna giustificazione, sei il fratellone migliore del mondo!"

Ikki fece un mezzo giro su se stesso, permettendo ai loro sguardi di incontrarsi ancora, quindi lo canzonò affettuosamente, scompigliandogli per l'ennesima volta i capelli aggrovigliati a causa del sonno agitato:

"Vestiti e mettiti a posto questo campo di battaglia che hai in testa, così andiamo a farci una corsetta sulla spiaggia prima di colazione; e magari passiamo al porto a buttare giù dal letto Seiya."

Shun emise un risolino bizzarro e saltellò gaiamente fino all'armadio, dal quale prelevò una tuta arancione bordata di bianco; il fratello maggiore, estasiato da quell'atteggiamento fanciullesco che Andromeda da tanto non mostrava più, distolse lo sguardo, ben conoscendo il pudore di quel ragazzino persino nei suoi confronti. Lo riportò su di lui nel momento in cui cominciava ad abbottonarsi la giacchetta della tuta e lo seguì con gli occhi mentre si dirigeva verso lo specchio a muro, appeso sopra alla credenza.

Studiando il proprio riflesso, Shun prese una ciocca tra le dita, per poi lasciarla ricadere con una smorfia di disgusto che provocò in Ikki un'esplosione di risa a stento trattenuta.

"Sono proprio un disastro" sbuffò il saint di Andromeda, riuscendo a rendere speciale agli occhi altrui persino un gesto impregnato di banale quotidianità. Ikki gli giunse alle spalle e afferrò una spazzola dal ripiano sotto allo specchio.

"Ora ti metto a posto io" ridacchiò e, prima che Shun potesse rendersi conto di ciò che aveva in mente, cominciò a passargli la spazzola tra i capelli, con delicatezza estrema, tentando con esagerata attenzione di non fargli male quando incontrava un nodo. Un brivido scosse le membra del ragazzino, quell'emozione era troppo intensa; neanche nei suoi sogni più improbabili aveva osato illudersi che quell'intimità ritrovata sarebbe giunta a tanto. Era come toccare il cielo con un dito. Volle godersi quel magico istante in totale, estasiato silenzio, dominando a stento una nuova ondata di lacrime che, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, sarebbe stata la gioia a generare.

Da parte sua Ikki, assorto e intento come se stesse maneggiando con cura un frammento di pregiato cristallo, aiutava il lavoro della spazzola districando con le dita i grovigli più restii a sciogliersi.

"Ti stanno diventando sempre più lunghi" osservò improvvisamente, svolgendo un boccolo in tutta la sua estensione, che giungeva fin quasi a metà della schiena di Shun. Intanto, dopo aver deposto la spazzola, si attardò a far passare le dita tra le ciocche splendenti, scorrevoli come puro velluto ora che erano libere dai nodi.

"Pensi che dovrei tagliarli?" rifletté Shun pensieroso, un po' distrattamente, in realtà concentrato esclusivamente su quella carezza e arso dal desiderio che essa non si fermasse mai più. Le mani di Ikki si bloccarono di colpo:

"No, non devi farlo!"

Il fanciullo voltò il capo, quel tanto che bastava per interrogarlo con lo sguardo; perché quel netto rifiuto? Ikki scosse il capo con una risatina e, in preda ad un evidente imbarazzo, si allontanò:

"Non farci caso; mi è solo venuta in mente una cosa…"

"Che cosa?" insisté Shun, con un'inflessione da bambino curioso che, in un certo senso, sdrammatizzò quel singolare momento non privo di tensione.

"Non so se ti farebbe piacere saperlo" sogghignò Ikki.

"E dai Niisan!" si impuntò il ragazzino, con una vivacità ormai talmente inconsueta che il cuore di Ikki si strinse.

"E va bene piccola peste" assentì il santo della Fenice, sbuffando di simulata impazienza e sorridendo un'ultima volta ma, al momento di proseguire, tornò serio, quasi nostalgico "Con i capelli così lunghi, ricordi lei ancora di più…"

"Lei?" squittì Shun, dominando un brivido provocato dalla forte sacralità che percepiva nell'aria in quell'istante.

"La mamma" la voce di Ikki tremò un po' e Shun abbassò il capo:

"Allora… non li taglierò più…"

Tornò a sedersi sul letto e abbassò il volto sulle proprie mani, intente ad allacciarsi le scarpe da ginnastica, tentando di celare agli occhi di Ikki il rossore che, lo sentiva, gli stava infiammando le guance, lievemente lambite dai capelli danzanti intorno al suo profilo.

Ikki infilò le mani in tasca e passeggiò fino alla finestra; aprì le persiane, permettendo alla luce del sole appena sorto di sommergere la stanza, restituendo ad ogni angolo, ad ogni oggetto, i colori che l'oscurità aveva annullato, colori pastello tenui e delicati che così bene si addicevano a colui che occupava quelle quattro mura. Lo sguardo del santo di Phoenix vagò lungo le chiome rigogliose che stendevano il loro soffitto di foglie smeraldine sull'erba tenera del prato; tutto quel verde riluceva sotto il velo di fresca rugiada. Appoggiò le mani sul davanzale e inspirò attraverso le narici i profumi silvestri portati fino a lui dalla brezza leggera del primo mattino.

"Shun…" chiamò poi, così inaspettatamente che il ragazzo, ancora chino sulle proprie scarpe, fece un balzo e puntò lo sguardo sulla sua schiena, i cui muscoli si erano tesi per la posizione assunta dal corpo e spiccavano poderosi e netti sotto la tuta blu.

"Dimmi… Niisan…"

"Io non me ne sono mai andato per cercare calma e serenità altrove…"

Shun rimase immobile, senza commentare, forse avrebbe dovuto ma semplicemente non ci riusciva; attese, sperando che il fratello volesse proseguire e, con suo grande sollievo, fu proprio quello che accadde:

"E… non scappavo da nessuno, se non da me stesso, cosa ovviamente impossibile; così mi sentivo confuso, non sapevo più cosa dovevo fare, come dovevo comportarmi…"

Il ragazzino alle sue spalle deglutì, soffocando un singhiozzo; non poteva scorgere l'espressione di Ikki ma percepì il tono amaramente ironico delle successive parole:

"Non è ridicolo fratellino? Io, l'orgogliosa Fenice, il fiero guerriero che non vuole l'aiuto di nessuno, da molti ritenuto il più forte… io ero in realtà il più confuso, il più terrorizzato da ciò che ci stava accadendo… perché non capivo più nulla, la mia mente non capiva più nulla e annaspava nel totale smarrimento; non sapevo più chi ero e per cosa vivevo…"

Senza più dominare i brividi che gli attraversavano le membra, Shun si alzò.

"A Death Queen Island" continuava Ikki, senza avvedersi dei movimenti del fratello "due pensieri soltanto mi tenevano aggrappato alla sopravvivenza: la promessa fatta a te e alla mamma… e la presenza incantevole di Esmeralda. Poi due colpi terribili… insieme… la morte della mia Esmeralda e la rivelazione della nostra nascita… dell'identità di nostro padre" ebbe un attimo di esitazione prima di riuscire a pronunciare un nome che, evidentemente, gli costava dolore e fatica "Mitsumasa Kido… non ho retto, la mia anima non ha retto quelle due pugnalate e oltre a tutto questo, scoprirmi così fragile e debole… ulteriore ferita inflitta al mio spirito…"

La voce si era gradualmente incupita, incrinandosi allo stesso tempo come se ancora il cuore si stesse spezzando nel rinnovare quei ricordi mai definitivamente sepolti:

"Da quel momento, inconsciamente, forse credetti di non essere abbastanza forte per amare, si trattasse anche del mio stesso fratello… e l'odio divenne il mio rifugio, lo scopo della mia esistenza, perché di uno scopo avevo bisogno, come avevo bisogno di un capro espiatorio su cui riversare tutta la mia rabbia… i miei fratelli… il sangue del mio sangue… il sangue di quell'uomo che volevo cancellare dalla terra fino all'ultima goccia! Eppure, dentro di me, ho sempre saputo che la mia era solo vigliaccheria… io volevo amarti ma non ne ero più in grado, non sapevo più cos'era l'amore e non mi sentivo in grado di donartene…"

Shun ascoltava senza smettere di tremare e, alle ultime parole, si portò una mano agli occhi, per liberarli dal velo di lacrime, dalla patina di tutto quel dolore che stava facendo suo. Ma Ikki non aveva ancora concluso:

"Poi, tu e gli altri mi avete sconfitto; non parlo solo della battaglia… avete distrutto ogni barriera che avevo eretto a mia difesa, non trovavo più odio in me ma non riuscivo neanche più a comprendere l'amore… o meglio… vi amavo ma non sapevo come dimostrarlo, non sapevo come fare… vi amavo, eccome se vi amavo, tuttavia credevo di avere ormai perduto ogni diritto a provare questo sentimento!"

La tonalità della voce si era alzata, una mano si era stretta a pugno:

"Qualcosa dentro di me, qualcosa alla quale, al punto in cui ero, non sapevo dare un nome, mi spingeva ad accorrere in vostro aiuto, in tuo aiuto, quella stessa cosa che mi imponeva di essere duro con te, per spronarti, in un modo maledettamente sbagliato a volte… volevo vederti forte… senza capire quanto già lo fossi… molto più di me…"

Shun riuscì solo a scuotere appena il capo, senza poter rispondere perché Ikki, evidentemente spronato dall'impellente necessità di esternare tutto ciò che si era tenuto dentro fino a quel momento, lo precedette:

"E dopo essere intervenuto in battaglia, scappavo di nuovo, privo di ogni corazza… o meglio, questa corazza rischiava di crollare ogni volta che ero con voi… indifeso, spaventato e sperduto come un bimbo, fuggivo e non trovavo rifugio che mi facesse sentire abbastanza protetto. La promessa fatta alla mamma mi tormentava, mi dilaniava la consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza forte per mantenerla e così reagivo con durezza, con rabbia, nei tuoi, nei suoi confronti; la mia mente urlava, anche contro di lei, che tu dovevi crescere e arrangiarti, perché io ero stanco di prendere la tua esistenza sulle mie spalle. In realtà non facevo che piangermi addosso, era un atteggiamento da debole il mio, l'atteggiamento di chi ritiene che tutte le sofferenze del mondo siano capitate a lui."

Non si avvide che Shun era ormai ad un passo da lui e le lacrime scorrevano copiose sul viso dolce.

"Voi, umili e generosi, mai vi siete fatti abbattere dal distruttivo orgoglio, vi siete sostenuti a vicenda, diventando più forti anche per questo… e io vi invidiavo e al tempo stesso non volevo ammettere quanto mi foste superiori… continuavo a scappare, da che cosa non so… dalle mie paure immagino, ritenendo stupidamente umiliante la collaborazione, la sola idea di condividere con altri la mia intima ed esclusiva pena che, da qualche parte dentro di me, mi faceva sentire scioccamente migliore di voi, l'essere più importante sulla faccia della Terra, un privilegiato. Volevo sentirmi tale, per convincermi di essere il più forte, per convincermi di potervi guardare dall'alto di una superiorità che null'altro era se non vile ipocrisia… e infatti non riuscivo a stare bene…"

Il fiume di parole si interruppe con un sommesso, doloroso sospiro e Shun si sentì spezzare il cuore. Si accostò al fratello, lo prese sottobraccio e strofinò la guancia contro la sua spalla:

"E io… non sapevo nulla di tutto questo… non capivo…"

Ikki inclinò lateralmente il capo, posandolo su quello di Shun:

"E come potevi, Otooto-kun? Come potevi capire se io non ti aiutavo a farlo, se ti evitavo, ti tenevo distante, se facevo di tutto per non farmi comprendere da nessuno, neanche da te? Come si può aiutare chi fa del proprio meglio per non permetterlo?"

Si voltò verso il fratello minore, gli depose le mani sulle guance, lo guardò profondamente:

"Neanche la persona più sensibile ed empatica del mondo, quale sei tu, poteva avvicinarsi a uno stupido come me, neanche con tutta la tua buona, immensa volontà potevi farlo, piccolo mio…"

"Nii…san" sussurrò Shun, sollevando le proprie mani fino alle gote del fratello, in un gesto speculare al suo; le dita di entrambi erano umide per le lacrime che colavano sui loro visi. Ikki fu il primo a porre fine a quel contatto, ma unicamente per avvolgerlo, subito dopo, in un intenso, disperato abbraccio:

"Non accadrà più, perché ora so che solo accanto a te, agli altri ragazzi, troverò ciò di cui ho bisogno."

Rimasero così a lungo, senza aggiungere altro, mentre il sole ormai esploso in tutta il suo fulgore si univa al loro abbraccio, avvolgendoli come un'aureola, conferendo alle due figure intrecciate le sembianze di angeli immersi nella calda sacralità del loro amore.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITOLO 8

Quando uscirono in strada, respirarono a pieni polmoni l'aria ancora intrisa della frizzante frescura, ultimo ricordo di una notte che solo da poco aveva ceduto il proprio posto ad un'alba luminosa. Si lasciarono la villa alle spalle, ma non era nelle loro intenzioni andare a tuffarsi nella frenesia delle strade di una Tokyo caotica, che stava dando inizio all'intensa, lunga giornata popolata da ogni genere di attività umana. I loro passi si diressero invece verso il mare; correvano l'uno di fianco all'altro, silenziosi, persi in pensieri troppo complessi per poter essere tramutati in parole.

Il desiderio comune li condusse ad un'altura che dominava la liquida distesa azzurra; poco distante, la baia di Tokyo ferveva di chiassosa modernità. Ma, come per un miracolo divino, in quel punto erano soli e niente contaminava il gradito isolamento; i rumori giungevano ovattati alle orecchie e loro riuscivano a tenersene fuori, distanti. Quell'angolo di mondo, per il momento, apparteneva solo ai due fratelli, neanche il passaggio dei rombanti mezzi di trasporto li turbava; avevano eretto intorno ai propri spiriti una sorta di bolla dimensionale e qualunque strategia avesse ideato il caos della civiltà per raggiungerli, non se ne sarebbero accorti o l'avrebbero facilmente ignorato.

Shun si diresse verso la ringhiera che costeggiava il viale e vi si appoggiò, fissando il proprio sguardo ben oltre le ragnatele di strade, molto al di là dei grattacieli che svettavano come grigi mostri a ferire un cielo troppo bello, forse, per splendere sopra a quell'inferno di cemento. Il santo di Andromeda non poteva impedirsi di considerare tale quella megalopoli figlia del progresso, nella quale si sentiva a disagio e i suoi occhi fuggivano lontano, più in là, fino a perdersi in quell'orizzonte fatto solo di acqua e di cielo, laggiù dove la mano dell'uomo ancora nulla aveva potuto.

Ikki si portò al suo fianco ma non sulle medesime, infinite distanze vagò il suo sguardo; il seducente sortilegio che calamitava i suoi occhi era il delicato profilo ancora così fanciullesco del fratellino, con quel naso sottile e minuto, gentilmente indorato dall'amabile carezza di un raggio del sole che, insieme al mare, al cielo, a tutta l'intensità di ogni elemento naturale, in quell'ora della giornata irrorata di suggestiva magia, si rifletteva su quella pelle alabastrina e lucente, conferendole un'incantevole evanescenza nei colori pastello dei mattutini albori.

Sentendosi così osservato, il santo di Andromeda volse il capo, fino ad incontrare le iridi scure e penetranti che lo scrutavano come a voler imprimere indelebilmente in se stesse ogni singolo particolare del suo viso. Il ragazzino reagì con un umile sorriso e un fuggevole moto d'imbarazzo, quindi riportò lo sguardo altrove, su un gruppetto di gabbiani che salutavano il mattino con alte strida, rincorrendosi tra la volta celeste e le onde, incrinando la piatta superficie del mare.

"Come sono belli" mormorò semplicemente, mantenendo intatto quel sorriso sognante "Vorrei scoprire cosa proverei a risvegliarmi nei panni di un uccello… allargare le mie ali e volare lassù, insieme a loro, vivere semplicemente, solo per volare alto nel cielo, tuffarmi nel mare e poi riemergere per asciugarmi al sole… nient'altro… forse saprei finalmente dare un significato alla parola felicità…"

Ikki strinse leggermente le palpebre e lottò per non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla malinconia del fratello. Avrebbe meritato di conoscerla quella felicità di cui parlava, più di chiunque altro; quel viso avrebbe meritato di potersi permettere più frequenti sorrisi, quei radiosi sorrisi che al santo di Phoenix mancavano immensamente, ora persi, smarriti insieme ai frammenti di memoria di cui il suo fratellino veniva man mano privato, spietatamente strappati via, con crudeltà.

"Non essere triste per me Ikki-Niichan, ti prego…"

Il ragazzo più grande spalancò gli occhi; l'espressione del fratello era immutata, come la direzione del suo sguardo ancora smarrito nei propri sogni di bambino poeta. Eppure gli aveva parlato e sembrava avergli letto nel pensiero. Poi Shun si voltò nuovamente e lo avvolse nel verde dei suoi occhi, più profondi dell'oceano che si allargava maestoso davanti a loro:

"Niisan… non ho neanche bisogno di leggerti dentro; ti conosco troppo bene sai? Ti stai tormentando per me, stai soffrendo e io non voglio."

"Dimmi tu come posso? Tu soffriresti altrettanto al mio posto…"

Shun annuì:

"Infatti, sto tanto male per te e il sapere che è colpa mia…" deglutì per ricacciare un singhiozzo e sollevò un dito a sfiorare le ciglia lunghissime; lo sguardo era di nuovo rivolto ai gabbiani e alle loro danze leggiadre tra cielo e mare.

"Non c'è uscita!" concluse sottilmente, in un cadenza a metà tra disperazione e rabbia impotente "Un maledetto vicolo senza uscita!"

Ikki strinse l'esile spalla tra le sue dita, con salda gentilezza:

"Non dire così, l'uscita la troveremo…"

Avrebbe voluto crederci ma, nel momento stesso in cui completava la frase, lo sconforto lo assalì, perché la strada era solo una, il mezzo per uscirne era unico e non c'erano altre possibilità: il ciondolo… ma ad un altro risultato era aperta questa soluzione: la definitiva perdita di Shun. Eppure, non lo avrebbero perso comunque, lasciando che le cose continuassero in quel modo, senza nulla provare?

Andromeda diede le spalle al mare e, con l'aggraziata leggerezza delle proprie movenze, si diede una spinta con le mani fino a sedersi sul parapetto della ringhiera. I suoi occhi si trovarono così rivolti alla strada, proprio nel momento in cui stavano passando una donna e un bambino: probabilmente una madre che accompagnava il figlio a scuola. Non poté impedirsi di osservarli amorevolmente e una richiesta irresistibile si formò da sola dentro di lui, fino a salirgli, non cercata, alle labbra:

"Mi parleresti della mamma?"

Ikki avrebbe volentieri urlato per la frustrazione, avrebbe preso il fratello per le spalle e lo avrebbe scosso energicamente, gridando che avrebbe anche potuto mostragliela la mamma, in un certo qual modo, se solo lui lo avesse permesso, senza ritrarsi e impazzire di paura alla vista dell'unico oggetto che gli avrebbe consentito di ritrovarla.

Siccome alle sue orecchie non giungeva alcuna risposta, Shun scosse il capo, con un sorriso colmo di struggente mestizia:

"Lascia stare Niisan… sono un egoista che non sa apprezzare quanto ha di bello. Dovrei essere felice: tu non mi lasci mai, ho i fratelli migliori del mondo e nessuno di loro ha una madre, non hanno mai conosciuto una madre e, tranne Hyoga, non ricordano alcun volto materno… io non avrei alcun diritto di…"

"Vuoi smetterla di dire sciocchezze?" lo interruppe Ikki e Shun sussultò per la durezza di quell'inatteso rimprovero.

"E' solo che" riprese il ragazzino più piccolo, ora maggiormente insicuro "Non so perché sento tanto la sua mancanza, come se non avessi mai avuto una madre… non ho mai conosciuto questa terribile sensazione prima d'ora ma… è come se lei… non fosse mai esistita…"

Non riuscì a proseguire, sconvolto dalla reazione di Ikki. Il santo di Phoenix stringeva i pugni febbrilmente, fino a farsi sbiancare la pelle e guardava fisso davanti a sé, con una smorfia sul volto che esternava tutta la sua collera, ma non solo quella: dietro alla rabbia si celava qualcos'altro, un tormento al quale Shun non riusciva a dare un nome. Tutto quello che sapeva era che non gli piaceva affatto vederlo così e sussurrò in un tremante balbettio:

"Mi dispiace Niisan… non volevo farti arrabbiare…"

Con uno scatto impetuoso e imprevisto, Ikki gli portò le mani alle tempie, affondò le dita nei suoi capelli, tirandoglieli fino a fargli male; gli occhi color della notte erano lame che gli trapassavano il cuore. Shun rabbrividì ma non si mosse, nonostante quella creatura che aveva davanti si fosse trasformata in qualcosa di terrorizzante che non riconosceva.

"Non dire mai più una cosa del genere! Non dire che non è mai esistita, non te lo permetto, non lo permetto neanche a te!"

Perché quella spaventosa follia? La testa di Shun pulsava, se la sentiva esplodere in balia di quella morsa aggressiva e si scoprì ad avere paura, molta paura, che il potere del fratello divampasse nelle sue viscere, fino ad ucciderlo. Anche così, il ragazzino non pensava a se stesso: cosa ne sarebbe stato di Ikki-Niisan una volta che, tornato in sé, si fosse reso conto di averlo ucciso? Perché Ikki aveva chiaramente perso il controllo, non stava agendo mosso da razionale intento e non vi era ombra di lucidità in lui. La pressione sulle tempie si accentuò ancora e tanti coriandoli colorati presero a volteggiare intorno al santo di Andromeda che serrò le palpebre, mordendosi le labbra fino a farle sanguinare. Lacrime di sofferenza e terrore gli scivolavano lungo le gote e quelle lacrime furono ciò che li salvò entrambi: colpirono Ikki come uno shock. Egli trasalì, il velo di follia abbandonò nel giro di pochi istanti i suoi occhi e la stretta delle sue mani si allentò. Shun barcollò e temette di cadere ma le mani di Ikki che rimanevano nella stessa posizione furono un inconsapevole supporto, ora delicato e gentile; i pollici del santo della Fenice si mossero a sfiorare le guance del fratello, per raccogliere quelle lacrime, il suo viso si chinò, finché le loro fronti poterono poggiare l'una sull'altra.

"Mi dispiace, sono solo un autentico, maledetto bastardo!"

Tutta la cattiveria della sua voce era adesso rivolta unicamente contro se stesso e Shun non lo poteva sopportare; sospirò profondamente, ancora scosso, ma conscio che adesso Ikki aveva bisogno del suo sostegno. Scacciò da sé con decisione il torpore che lo immobilizzava e avvolse il fratello in un silenzioso abbraccio; come folgorato da quel gesto, Phoenix si lasciò andare completamente al crollo emotivo e scoppiò nel pianto più disperato della sua vita mentre, cadendo in ginocchio, posava la testa sul grembo di Shun.

Per il ragazzino fu un trauma vedere Ikki in quello stato ma si impose di reagire, raccolse tutta la forza di cui era capace e cominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli, a posargli teneri baci tra i riccioli scuri, intuendo che quei gesti si sarebbero rivelati più efficaci di ogni parola. Il fratello li accoglieva calmandosi a poco a poco, come un bambino cullato dalle carezze di una madre… e il tocco di quelle dita non poteva non riportarlo ad un altro tocco, talmente simile che gli sembrava di trovarsi immerso in un autentico miracolo; altre mani lo avevano accarezzato così, tanti, tanti anni prima, mani che erano esattamente come quelle di Shun, quelle stesse mani che Shun non poteva ricordare.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 9

Lo scroscio dell'acqua gli riempiva le orecchie, le gocce armoniosamente scivolavano lungo i capelli appiccicati al volto, lungo le ciglia chiuse e la pelle fremeva sotto quella limpida, rassicurante carezza. Shun non si muoveva, la testa sollevata ad accogliere il getto che aveva desiderato gelido, perché lo aiutasse a forzare la propria immaginazione, a fuggire con la mente il più lontano possibile, per immergersi in immacolate sensazioni di ancestrale bellezza. Quella non era una doccia ma il balzo selvaggio di una cascata regina di sconfinate distese, di aperti spazi punteggiati da verdeggianti oasi boscose e vette che si innalzavano scintillanti sotto un sole libero dalla grigia cappa della civiltà; forse quelle montagne che si stagliavano davanti ai suoi occhi erano quelle del Goro-Ho tanto care a Shiryu e la cascata proprio quella che aveva consacrato il compagno alla dignità di Saint del Dragone.

Il ragazzo non si sottraeva al gelo intenso che gli ghiacciava le ossa, sperava anzi che esso potesse cancellare, spazzare via, come per miracolo, tutti i cattivi pensieri, che lo splendore di quell'immagine incantata sulla quale tentava con tutto se stesso di concentrarsi, fugasse la tenebra nella quale da troppo tempo annaspava senza difese.

Quanti mesi erano passati, ormai, dall'ultima volta che aveva goduto del fulgido tepore del sole? Perché, anche nel corso delle giornate immerse nello sfavillante riverbero dell'astro sovrano, il suo animo assorbiva solo nubi e notte eterna senza stelle? Era ora di finirla, per se stesso ma soprattutto per quelle persone premurose, infinitamente pazienti, che si prendevano cura di lui; in qualche modo doveva sforzarsi di lottare contro quella tenebra.

"E che sarà mai?" si disse stizzito, girando bruscamente la manopola per interrompere il getto ghiacciato e aprendo faticosamente gli occhi, un po' irritati dal sapone "Non ho forse combattuto tutta la vita, anche contro me stesso? E' solo una lotta in più, una battaglia come tutte le altre!"

Stette fermo qualche istante, risoluto, focalizzando la propria attenzione sulle gocce che ancora massaggiavano piacevolmente le sue membra. Purtroppo quella determinazione durò poco e uscì dalla cabina della doccia sospirando e scuotendo il capo; era inutile tentare di liquidare in quel modo ciò che gli stava accadendo, era diverso, profondamente diverso da tutto ciò che aveva affrontato fino a quel momento. Non aveva un'identità quel male che lo stava consumando, non aveva un volto quel nemico… sapeva solo che una sorta di cancro senza nome lo stava strappando agli altri… e a se stesso… sapeva che trascorreva la maggior parte delle giornate a celare nell'ombra, nell'angolino più recondito della propria coscienza, qualcosa che non doveva assolutamente lasciar emergere per non crollare.

E tutto era terribilmente assurdo; sapeva e non sapeva ciò che gli era accaduto in quell'ultima battaglia che sembrava appartenere ad una vita non sua, una battaglia il cui ricordo doveva tenere lontano dalla propria persona: non c'era stato lui laggiù, in quel mondo della morte. Era come scisso in due personalità, l'una consapevole e l'altra no… ed era quella consapevole che non doveva assolutamente venire a galla… come stava accadendo, perché ci stava riflettendo troppo sopra… e questo contorto aggrovigliarsi di riflessioni confuse lo stava facendo impazzire.

Scosse convulsamente il capo:

"Non pensare, non pensare, non pensare" prese a ripetere in una confusa litania.

Si avvicinò allo specchio, senza neanche avvolgersi nell'asciugamano, lasciando che sul pavimento si formassero numerose pozze scintillanti come gioielli sul lucido marmo dell'elegante bagno dei Kido.

Completamente nudo, rabbrividendo in tutte le membra intirizzite dalla doccia gelata, si affacciò a scrutare la propria immagine riflessa; non era da lui perdersi davanti allo specchio, ben lungi da ogni tendenza narcisista, non gli interessava sentir decantare, come già accadeva, le grazie ammalianti insite nella sua persona. Eppure ora, una sorta di curiosità morbosa lo spinse a soffermarsi, in un certo qual modo incerto su ciò che la superficie di cristallo gli avrebbe restituito.

"Non sono completamente padrone di me stesso" rifletté in un sussurro quasi assente, inespressivo, come se la sua voce giungesse da insormontabili distanze, da una sorta di universo parallelo, un'altra dimensione che una condizione particolare aveva momentaneamente reso più palpabile.

Un ragazzo pallido rispose al suo sguardo, esile al punto giusto senza essere troppo magro, armonioso nel portamento e negli affusolati tratti dei muscoli spiccanti sotto la pelle tesa, non eccessivamente sviluppati ma sufficienti a fugare l'apparenza di fragilità che era solito trasmettere a chi non lo conosceva bene. Il viso da adolescente, tuttavia, ancora non accennava a perdere i connotati un po' infantili, glabro, delicato; sotto la fronte bianca e liscia, quasi del tutto nascosta dalla frangia castano dorata, spiccavano due occhi verdissimi e grandi che, solo se osservati attentamente, lasciavano scorgere la leggera inclinazione a mandorla, unico indizio del sangue per metà orientale. Il loro colore e la doratura leggermente rossiccia dei capelli rivelavano invece la discendenza irlandese.

"Irlanda… la terra di mia madre…"

Un frammento di ancestrale memoria o semplicemente il ricordo di ciò che Ikki-Niisan gli aveva raccontato, forse, una volta? Un pizzico doloroso al cuore gli strappò un flebile lamento; si portò una mano al petto e le sue dita annasparono nella solita, vana, inconsapevole ricerca di qualcosa che forse un tempo c'era stato e che non esisteva più. Deglutì, stringendo i denti e serrando le palpebre.

Trovò il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi, ma lentamente, molto lentamente… aveva paura… e comprese il perché non appena lo vide: chi era quel ragazzo che ora lo osservava dal mondo incantato al di là dello specchio? Non era forse un lampo di derisione quello che attraversò quelle fredde iridi blu notte? Non era un ghigno beffardo quel sorriso a lui rivolto? Sete di vendetta soddisfatta il messaggio che Shun recepì… chi… chi era?

"Chi sono io?" gemette, tremante e smarrito, naufrago alla deriva nell'oceano dell'esistenza, impegnato in una lotta estenuante… in gioco la sua identità stessa… tutta la sua vita.

Un lampo di oscurità e gli intensi occhi blu, agghiaccianti, senza fondo, si spalancarono, orridi e splendidi a un tempo in un viso che adesso era di orrendo spettro; intorno a quella creatura presero a volteggiare, invitati alla danza da un vento di morte, lunghissimi e neri capelli. Era così oscuro il loro colore che Shun temette di precipitare in un baratro. Si allungarono, come terrificanti serpi, oltrepassarono la liscia superficie di cristallo, lo raggiunsero e si avvinghiarono a lui, afferrandogli braccia, gambe, torace, gli si avvolsero intorno al collo, stringendo sempre di più, finché il ragazzo si sentì soffocare; lottò per portarsi le mani alla gola ma quei tentacoli sottili e taglienti come lame lo bloccavano e gli penetravano un po' di più nella carne ogni volta che tentava di dibattersi. Tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu spalancare la bocca in un grido d'orrore senza speranza.

I ragazzi facevano colazione nel soggiorno quando la voce stessa dell'angoscia esplose, penetrando nelle loro orecchie e scuotendo i loro spiriti, scossi in un unanime sussulto.

Non scambiarono una parola tra loro, solo una veloce occhiata, prima di alzarsi con un movimento compatto e, Ikki in testa, si slanciarono su per le scale. In pochi istanti giunsero davanti alla porta del bagno; Ikki la spalancò senza esitazione, mandandola a sbattere contro il muro con un tonfo secco e gettandosi all'interno, seguito dagli altri ad una minima distanza.

La prima immagine, che si impresse come una macchia indelebile sulle loro retine, fu la figurina tremante rannicchiata al suolo, nuda e fradicia, quei grandi occhi terrorizzati che fissavano la propria immagine nello specchio. Seguirono la direzione di quello sguardo delirante e non incontrarono altro che il riflesso del volto diafano, congestionato dall'orrore.

Il santo di Phoenix fu il primo ad accostarsi a quella creatura ridotta ad un mucchietto di membra tremanti, si chinò accanto al fratellino, lo sfiorò, con estrema cautela, temendo di accentuare la sua paura dato che appariva del tutto inconsapevole di ciò che lo circondava.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITOLO 10

Quando aprì gli occhi era come un neonato appena venuto al mondo, una nuova vita troppo giovane per acquisire coscienza di sé e di ciò che la circonda; poi, lentamente, la consapevolezza si fece strada nella nebbia, riconobbe, lungo il suo cammino per tornare alla luce, il proprio nome, riacquisì il senso del proprio ruolo nel mondo.

"Shun di Andromeda… sacro guerriero di Athena…"

Parole deboli e roche, le prime parole di un cucciolo incerto e smarrito… come ogni volta… ogni momento in cui superava una crisi era come rinascere e ogni volta mancava qualcosa, per quanto lui si aggrappasse, con la disperata forza data dall'autoconservazione, ad ogni certezza, anche ripetendo tra sé una singola frase, come l'ossessione di un folle.

"Arriverà il giorno in cui non ricorderò neanche chi sia Athena e cosa significhi il termine _sacro guerriero_ o _saint_… poi non saprò più parlare e non sarò in grado di ritrovare il mio nome… diventerò una larva, costretta a dipendere dagli altri per ogni funzione vitale… e non sarò più consapevole di esistere…"

Rimanendo sdraiato, gli occhi socchiusi fissi al soffitto, sollevò un braccio e se lo portò alla fronte, cercando di concentrarsi per ricondurre in superficie qualche ricordo degli ultimi eventi; in successivi quanto fugaci stralci di memoria, rivide se stesso in bagno… la doccia… nient'altro…

Si era risvegliato nel suo letto, nudo, senza pigiama ma caldo: i suoi fratelli dovevano avercelo portato dopo aver assistito, impotenti, all'ennesima crisi. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi e ingoiò un singhiozzo; cosa avrebbe fatto se non ci fossero stati loro? Mai era stato così stretto e profondo il sentimento che li univa… tutti e cinque.

_E' così bello_,si trovò a pensare, _se solo io stessi bene tutto sarebbe perfetto… vorrei stare bene e aiutarli ad essere sereni._

Con un doloroso gemito premette le mani sugli occhi, per reprimere l'ondata di lacrime che minacciava di sopraffarlo ma, subito dopo, si alzò in una mossa rabbiosa: piangendo non avrebbe risolto nulla, non avrebbe aiutato gli altri, né se stesso. Spostò nervosamente le coperte e mise i piedi a terra: non voleva autocommiserarsi, una tale umiliazione non l'avrebbe sopportata.

"Conserverò intatta la mia dignità fino all'ultimo istante!" sibilò con una smorfia d'ira feroce.

Guardò l'orologio: l'ora di pranzo era passata da un pezzo.

"Certo non affronterò la cosa stando a poltrire tutto il giorno" proseguì il suo sussurrato monologo "neanche se mi riducessero in fin di vita accetterei di farlo!"

Afferrò la maglietta verde appoggiata alla spalliera della sedia dalla quale Ikki-Niisan gli dava il buongiorno ogni mattina e cominciò a rivestirsi, completando il tutto con l'immancabile salopette bianca; amava abbigliarsi in quel modo che accentuava la sua aria un po' infantile, non sapeva spiegarsene il motivo, semplicemente si sentiva a proprio agio in quei panni. Si trattava forse di un rassicurante legame con un'infanzia che non gli era mai stato concesso di vivere? Del suo inconfessato desiderio di impossessarsi di un'esistenza felice, per tornare bambino e restarlo per sempre? Le sue labbra si incresparono e lui si lasciò sfuggire un'amara risatina sotto i baffi:

"Ma sentitelo il sacro guerriero di Andromeda" mormorò tra i denti, facendo seguire alla risata una nuova smorfia di disappunto "Un patetico bambino… bisognoso di essere bambino per sempre… farei invidia a Peter Pan!"

Si aggiustò le bretelle, rivolgendo un ultimo rimprovero alla propria persona:

"Niente autocommiserazione, ho promesso!"

Si pettinò rapidamente, senza servirsi dello specchio; non comprendeva da cosa gli venisse quella riluttanza ad avvicinarsi ad esso, ma si strinse nelle spalle ed accantonò risolutamente ogni contorta riflessione che la propria mente avrebbe partorito se le avesse lasciato carta bianca.

"Oggi voglio vivere!" esclamò dirigendosi, a passo sicuro, verso l'uscio della stanza.

Ma, proprio mentre stava per mettere la mano sulla maniglia con l'intento di aprire la porta, questa si spalancò dall'esterno, come se fosse improvvisamente esplosa e due cicloni, uno bruno e l'altro biondo, si precipitarono alla stregua di schegge impazzite oltre la soglia. Shun sussultò e, smarrito, indietreggiò fulmineamente fino a sedersi sul letto, ma subito dopo si diede dello stupido, maledicendo i propri nervi tesi all'inverosimile; le due presunte minacce non erano, infatti, altri che Seiya e Hyoga, probabilmente giunti a sincerarsi delle condizioni in cui versava il fratellino.

Il santo di Andromeda sorrise in seguito alla loro plateale entrata in scena, mascherando in tal modo il precedente ed effimero moto di spavento; i due ragazzi si fermarono ad osservarlo, visibilmente compiaciuti di averlo trovato in piedi e in quell'atteggiamento tutto sommato positivo.

"Hey, sembra che stai molto meglio!" esclamò gaiamente Seiya mentre Hyoga, alle sue spalle, teneva gli occhi fissi su Shun e lo scrutava con affetto sincero e palpabile.

L'interpellato annuì e distolse timidamente lo sguardo da quelle iridi azzurre nelle quali credeva di affogare per l'emozione che gli davano:

"Che mi è successo questa volta? Vi faccio sempre preoccupare…"

Seiya strinse per un istante le labbra ma ritrovò subito dopo il proprio solare sorriso da folletto e, in un balzo, andò a sedersi sul letto accanto a Shun, gli afferrò il collo, lo attirò verso di sé fino a fargli posare la testa sul suo grembo e gli scompigliò energicamente i capelli; non si decideva a mollare la presa, costringendo il ragazzino a quel trattamento forzato, nonostante le concitate proteste della vittima.

"Sei un autentico sciocchino, piccolo Andromeda!"

Le ribellioni di Shun si fecero più audaci, tanto che riuscì ad afferrare i polsi del compagno e a muoversi quel tanto che bastò per incontrare il ghigno furbesco di Pegasus e ricambiarlo:

"Piccolo a chi? Devo ricordarti chi è il più piccolo tra i santi di Athena?"

Seiya riprese il sopravvento senza troppa difficoltà e lo rovesciò prono sul materasso:

"Tanto non si nota, sembrerai sempre il più piccolo di tutti!"

Intervenne Hyoga, con quel tocco di impareggiabile sarcasmo che sapeva rispolverare senza troppa difficoltà allorché si presentava l'occasione di punzecchiare il più monello dei suoi fratellini:

"Forse finché non apri bocca, altrimenti non si direbbe proprio che sia tu il più maturo tra i due."

Il ragazzino si irrigidì e gli occorse qualche frazione di secondo per cogliere il pungente scherno del compagno; poi afferrò un cuscino e lo scagliò contro Hyoga con una buona dose dell'energia racchiusa nel suo corpo di sacro guerriero bambino:

"Come osi, papero mal riuscito?!"

Dopo aver preso il proiettile improvvisato in pieno viso senza poterlo evitare, il santo del Cigno si gettò, con un ruggito, sul compagno più giovane:

"Questa me la paghi, sottospecie di somaro con le ali!"

Shun si ritrovò in mezzo alla lotta, schiacciato sotto ai due contendenti e ridendo gioiosamente alla serie di epiteti sempre più fantasiosi che i due continuarono a scambiarsi negli istanti successivi.

"Hey, io non c'entro nulla!" gemette senza interrompere le proprie risate, allorché un gomito di Hyoga andò a piantarsi, inavvertitamente e senza troppa grazia, contro il suo sterno; nel frattempo tentava vanamente di sgusciare via dal groviglio di gambe e braccia nel quale era stato intrappolato suo malgrado.

Evidentemente richiamati dal baccano, Shiryu ed Ikki varcarono la soglia della stanza e il santo di Phoenix, dopo aver gettato una rapida occhiata a ciò che stava accadendo, si diresse a passo sostenuto verso la mischia quindi, afferrati i due lottatori per i colletti, li strattonò, separandoli a viva forza:

"La vogliamo smettere di fare gli infanti?"

Si impegnò per rendere severa la propria voce, ma non gli fu possibile trattenere del tutto l'ilarità che si era impadronita di lui.

"Ma chi ti credi di essere?" sbottarono i due in coro, quasi ad una sola voce, divincolandosi e strappandosi violentemente alla morsa coriacea delle mani di Ikki.

"Il vostro fratello maggiore" rispose il ragazzo più grande in tutta semplicità "e ho il dovere di proteggere da due vandali come voi il mio fratellino prediletto!"

Come a rimarcare le ultime parole, strinse le dita intorno al polso di Shun e lo fece alzare, attirandolo a sé; ogni sfumatura del suo atteggiamento sembrava studiata appositamente per trasmettere agli altri un messaggio ben chiaro: _è mia proprietà assoluta e guai a chi osasse metterlo in dubbio!_

Shun non commentò nulla ma arrossì, lo sguardo basso e timido seppur ravvivato da un sorriso di umile e imbarazzato compiacimento.

"Patetico geloso!" brontolò Hyoga, storcendo le labbra e incrociando le braccia sul petto, mentre Seiya si esibiva in un'espressiva linguaccia in direzione di Ikki, più efficace di qualsiasi risposta verbale.

Dal canto suo, Shiryu osservava la scena, troppo superiore e riflessivo per unirsi a quei lazzi ma senza riuscire a trattenere una risata sotto i baffi che si accentuò allorché Ikki proseguì con la propria ridicola predica:

"E fareste meglio a non dimenticare chi è il fratello maggiore in questa casa!"

Il santo di Phoenix si voltò, proprio mentre Shiryu si stava portando una mano alla bocca per non lasciare via libera ad un'esplosione di ilarità troppo plateale. Ikki si avvicinò a lui e gli posò un dito sulla fronte, premendo fin quasi a spingerlo indietro:

"E tu non fare troppo il presuntuoso solo perché qui dentro hai un po' più sale in zucca degli altri, sono fratello maggiore anche per te!"

"Non ho detto nulla" si schernì Shiryu, imbastendo tuttavia la propria autodifesa con un sorriso vagamente canzonatorio di finta innocenza, al quale Ikki rispose con un altro sorriso e una strizzata d'occhio. L'attimo dopo si rimpossessò del polso di Shun e, trascinandoselo dietro, rivolse un saluto generale ai presenti aggiungendo:

"Porto il mio fratellino prediletto al sicuro, lontano da questo branco di pazzi!"

I tre rimasti nella stanza si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.

"Ikki è davvero cambiato" osservò Hyoga, il primo a rompere quel silenzio che aveva appesantito un po' l'atmosfera dopo la precedente esplosione di gioia collettiva; Shiryu incrociò le braccia sul petto e chiuse gli occhi, chinando lievemente il capo, atteggiamento che gli era tipico ogni qualvolta aveva la necessità di immergersi in una riflessione profonda:

"Io credo che questo valga un po' per tutti noi; ci siamo sempre amati immensamente, ma adesso…"

Non trovò le parole necessarie per proseguire ma i compagni compresero; Seiya annuì, il volto basso e lo sguardo serio ed adulto che sapeva assumere quando l'atmosfera intorno a lui lo richiedeva.

"E' vero" confermò, la voce un po' incerta e tremula "abbiamo condiviso troppo, assistito e preso parte ad eventi impensabili per chiunque… non possiamo considerarci semplicemente amici, né fratelli. C'è qualcosa di più… al di fuori di noi cinque saremmo unicamente delle persone tristi e sole, nessuno potrebbe comprenderci meglio di quanto ci capiamo tra noi; mi basta scambiare uno sguardo con voi per leggervi dentro, per intravedere ogni singola sfaccettatura del vostro animo, per prevedere anche le vostre intenzioni."

"In fondo abbiamo condiviso anche la morte" mormorò Hyoga, con un brivido e il tono di chi, di fronte a una realtà quasi impronunciabile, cade preda di un sacro timore reverenziale "Quali fratelli al mondo possono sostenere di aver fatto altrettanto?"

"Non so risponderti Hyoga; tutto quel che posso dire è che non potrei vivere in alcun posto se non ci foste anche voi al mio fianco."

Seiya sollevò i grandi occhi d'ambra su Shiryu, nell'espressione più fanciullesca e disarmante che potesse mostrare il suo volto tondo ed abbronzato e il ragazzo più grande non poté che ricambiare teneramente quell'occhiata che da sempre esercitava su di lui un bizzarro potere e un fortissimo ascendente:

"Per me è lo stesso, per questo ho deciso di non tornare a Goro-Ho, per quanto sia legato a quei luoghi e ho chiesto a Shunrey di venire a Tokyo, perché non sia costretta a vivere da sola lassù. Mi recherò spesso a visitare le mie montagne, ma la mia casa sarà questa, senza di voi non posso stare."

Seiya e Hyoga si scambiarono un sorriso, mentre Shiryu si avvicinava a loro, andando a sedersi sul letto, per poi tendere le braccia e attirarli contro il proprio petto. I due fratelli ricambiarono l'abbraccio e si tennero tutti e tre stretti a lungo, in silenzio, richiamando i propri cosmi in una perfetta fusione delle loro singole volontà, li lasciarono librare intorno a loro, rassicuranti e docili, amalgamandoli in un'unica, luminosa energia che li sfiorò come un'avvolgente carezza.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITOLO 11

Nessuno si era reso conto che Ikki e Shun ancora non si erano allontanati ma, non visti, erano rimasti fuori dalla porta, potendo così ascoltare l'intera conversazione svoltasi tra i fratelli.

"Senza di voi non posso stare" aveva concluso Shiryu e, subito dopo, era calato il silenzio, colmato dal fluido, morbido tocco del cosmo che non poté mancare di raggiungere i due ragazzi nel corridoio richiamando i loro stessi microuniversi, per invitarli ad unirsi ed a partecipare al magico flusso astrale. Ed essi prontamente risposero, arricchendo l'alchimia con la loro presenza; in questo amalgama tutti e cinque si fusero e si smarrirono gaiamente, cinque fiammelle di vita che si intrecciarono le une alle altre, cinque unità in perfetta armonia nel mistero cosmico della creazione, cinque singole esistenze plasmarono un solo, grandissimo sole, una fiamma palpitante tra le attonite mura di Villa Kido.

Poi, lentamente, il flusso si ritrasse, nel gentile estinguersi di fuoco che lasciò, a suo ricordo, la comune emozione di cinque cuori estasiati.

Ikki e Shun si scambiarono un sorriso, specchiandosi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro.

"Vorrei vederti sorridere sempre così" sussurrò Ikki facendosi improvvisamente serio "Vorrei che stessi sempre bene…"

Shun lo scrutò, stranito:

"Perché, Niisan? Perché non dovrei stare bene? Quando non sono stato bene?"

Ikki corrugò la fronte:

"Shun…"

Il ragazzino sussultò, lasciandosi sfuggire un flebile lamento di sorpresa, poi rabbrividì, come se si risvegliasse di colpo da un sogno ad occhi aperti:

"C'è qualcosa che non voglio ricordare, ma è sempre con me… qualcosa…"

Il fratello maggiore strinse le palpebre, fino a ridurre gli occhi a due fessure, terrorizzato ed impotente davanti a quella palese confusione che, senza dubbio, avrebbe condotto il piccolo Andromeda ad un nuovo crollo mentale. Tuttavia, la crisi imminente preannunciava qualcosa di nuovo: Shun era più sconnesso ed inconsapevole che mai, un atteggiamento che rasentava la schizofrenia o quanto meno l'inquietante indizio di una spaventosa scissione della personalità.

"Niisan… perché mi guardi così? Sei arrabbiato con me?"

Ikki non poté reprimere un tremito di puro terrore: improvvisamente non c'era più un ragazzo di quattordici anni davanti a lui, ma una creatura regredita ad una condizione infantile, desiderosa di raccogliersi in se stessa e di scomparire nel nulla. D'altronde, il rischio che il suo Shun stava correndo era proprio quello, un'angosciante e progressiva cancellazione del proprio spirito, iniziata dal momento in cui avevano lasciato l'Oltretomba e implacabilmente evolutasi in una malattia mentale alla quale nessuno era in grado di porre un freno.

Scosse il capo, nel vano tentativo di cacciare l'ondata di panico che l'aveva aggredito e si sforzò di concentrarsi sul fratellino bisognoso, la sua stella che perdeva, istante dopo istante, la propria capacità di brillare nel mondo; si stava smarrendo in una tenebra di fragilità e implacabile nulla. Gli occhi vacui e assenti con i quali ora Shun lo stava fissando contrastavano con il tono lamentoso delle parole appena pronunciate.

"Che ti sta succedendo?" la domanda uscì dalle labbra di Ikki in un soffio arrochito e teso al quale Shun rispose con un nuovo brivido che scosse il suo corpo in maniera talmente violenta che il ragazzo più grande temette di vederlo spezzarsi sotto quella scossa; una mano smagrita del fanciullo si sollevò a sfiorare il petto ma, prima che potesse raggiungere definitivamente la propria meta, le dita di Ikki si strinsero intorno al polso sottile, strattonandolo con una forza tale da provocare nel ragazzo biondo un gemito di sorpresa, immediatamente seguito da un singhiozzo. Subito dopo Shun si agitò, tentando di divincolarsi, come se fosse terrorizzato: evidentemente non era più in sé e non comprendeva affatto ciò che lo circondava… probabilmente non riconobbe, in quegli istanti, chi gli stava vicino.

Tuttavia Ikki non lo lasciava, nonostante fosse consapevole che stava usando una certa durezza sentiva di non dover mollare, questa volta non doveva lasciarlo precipitare nel baratro, perché un atroce quanto chiaro presentimento gli suggeriva che in qualche modo Shun non sarebbe più tornato indietro. Così lo attirò a sé con fermezza e, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, lo scosse energicamente, tentando nel frattempo di incrociare il proprio sguardo con quello del fratellino.

"Shun… ascolta…" lo chiamava, deciso, dominando la propria voce che avrebbe voluto esplodere in grida isteriche "Devi resistere, puoi farlo, lo so che puoi farlo, guardami, aggrappati alla mia mano, alle mie parole, ai miei occhi, guardami…"

Gli strinse il polso con rinnovato vigore, strappandogli un nuovo piagnucolio:

"Aggrappati anche a questo dolore che senti, sono io che ti stringo e che non voglio lasciarti andare, non voglio lasciarti cadere, non voglio che tu mi abbandoni, concentrati su di me, solo su di me!"

Il fiume di parole pronunciate senza sosta alcuna ottenne quantomeno il risultato di immobilizzare momentaneamente il ragazzino sconvolto; il suo respiro rimase tuttavia affannoso, il viso impaurito a dimostrazione che il baratro era ancora lì, a pochi millimetri dai suoi piedi e sarebbe bastato un piccolo passo, un appena percettibile moto dell'anima per precipitare e scomparire nel vuoto. Il fanciullo si trovava a metà strada tra quel salto nel nulla e il frammento di lucidità, per quanto minuscolo, che Ikki tentava disperatamente di fargli raggiungere, per permettergli di rifugiarsi al sicuro, tra le sue braccia che l'avrebbero tenuto stretto per sempre.

La decisione giunse improvvisa e talmente spontanea che Ikki pensò fosse un segno del destino, un messaggio mandatogli da qualche entità superiore; lo doveva fare, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto tentare nuovamente quel passo, lo aveva sempre saputo, in fondo, che lo avrebbe fatto. Più avesse ancora aspettato e più si sarebbe allontanata ogni speranza di successo.

"Shun, guardami…" gli prese anche l'altra mano "ti prego, guardami… devo dirti una cosa ed è necessario che per farlo ti possa guardare negli occhi… per essere sicuro che tu mi comprenda bene…"

Seguì un istante di totale sospensione, durante il quale Ikki si chiese se Shun avesse udito le sue parole, se le avesse comprese o se la sua coscienza fluttuasse, estranea al mondo e a se stessa, in un limbo senza uscita. Con suo immenso sollievo, infine, la testa castana si sollevò lentamente e Ikki credette di soffocare per l'ondata di tenerezza che quell'espressione sofferente, indifesa, e nonostante tutto spaventosamente bella, fece sgorgare dal suo cuore.

Le labbra di Shun si schiusero, ma rimasero mute, le iridi erano opache, offuscate da un velo di lacrime, lo sguardo di chi, vanamente, stava vagando alla ricerca della propria identità, del proprio nome… una creatura priva di se stessa. Ikki non riusciva neanche lontanamente ad immaginare quale potesse essere l'angoscia di un povero ragazzo in quello stato.

"Ci sei, cucciolo?"

Non poté trattenere quella domanda, nella speranza di una reazione positiva.

"Non lo so…"

Un debole squittio… di ragazzo o di bimbo? E tuttavia era un segnale di consapevolezza che restituì ad Ikki la speranza.

"La senti la mia voce?"

Un fugace cenno di assenso col capo, mentre lo smeraldo dei grandi occhi gentili si accendeva di nuove lacrime vive.

"Allora ascoltami… voglio aiutarti… possiamo… tu puoi porre fine a tutto questo, eppure non mi sento di nascondertelo… potrebbe essere difficile…" le mani grandi e forti premettero sulle tenere spalle avvolte dalla maglietta di stoffa verde "ma… Shun-kun, tu sei forte, sei un guerriero!"

Gli rispose un brivido che le sue dita percepirono e cercarono di arginare.

"Io… non credo… di esserlo più."

Le dita di Ikki si aggrapparono con crudeltà alla carne di Shun, tanto che sembrava volessero penetrare in essa e strapparla via rabbiosamente; il ragazzino più piccolo ebbe un sussulto ma poi si immobilizzò di nuovo, fissandolo con occhi così spauriti che il fratello maggiore avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi e odiò se stesso per quella violenza alla quale, tuttavia, si sentiva in un certo qual modo obbligato dalle contingenze… fargli male per salvarlo, era più che mai certo di non avere altra scelta e per questo gli rivolse la parola con una durezza che mai avrebbe voluto usare:

"Perché non vuoi esserlo! Poco fa il tuo cosmo ha brillato, te lo sei dimenticato? Ed era il tuo cosmo di sempre, caldo, puro, forte! Ti basta desiderarlo per sentirlo in te e finché riuscirai a richiamare il cosmo, tu resterai un sacro guerriero, ma devi volerlo!"

Shun scosse il capo e lo abbassò, mentre i riccioli d'oro ricadevano lievi, accarezzando la fronte e celando del tutto il suo volto infelice.

"Guardami!" ordinò seccamente Ikki e, a quella perentoria imposizione, Shun non poté opporsi. Sollevò immediatamente il capo, le guance rigate dalle lacrime che ormai avevano trovato via libera e sgorgavano copiose dalle polle di lucido smeraldo.

Ikki seppe leggere la muta supplica insita in quello sguardo ma si impose di non assecondarla.

"No" sbottò tra sé e sé "Non ti lascerò in pace!"

Nonostante questo, fu la dolcezza a dominare le successive parole che rivolse a quel fratellino da lui così amato:

"Non vuoi guarire?"

"Io…"

Un sommesso balbettio, al quale Ikki rispose con tono altrettanto sommesso:

"Non vorresti aiutarmi a farti guarire?"

Se possibile, gli occhi verdi si sgranarono ancor più immensi, senza saper trattenere una nuova ondata di lacrime:

"Cosa… devo fare?"

Ikki sorrise teneramente al suo tesoro, ritrovando dentro di sé un briciolo di ottimismo:

"Devi essere coraggioso e soprattutto… devi fidarti di me…"

Il fanciullo fece un breve cenno d'assenso, in risposta soprattutto alle ultime parole, con l'evidente intento di assicurare al fratello che non era pensabile una mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti; quindi deglutì e mormorò, in un soffio, distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo:

"Dimmi cosa devo fare…"

A quel punto, senza ribattere nulla, Ikki si limitò a prenderlo per mano e lo condusse verso la propria stanza, quindi chiuse la porta alle loro spalle. Lo trascinò al centro della camera e lì lo lasciò, per proseguire da solo fino alla credenza; aprì un cassetto e la propria mano affondò in esso, scomparendo alla vista, all'evidente ricerca di qualcosa. Quando ebbe completato la propria caccia, non la estrasse subito, ma si immobilizzò per voltarsi verso il fratello, come se volesse prepararlo all'evento che stava per compiersi.

"Sii forte" gli impose, in un sibilo a denti stretti.

Il santo di Andromeda inclinò il capo lateralmente, verso la propria spalla, con un'espressione a metà strada tra la curiosità e la diffidenza.

"Promettimelo, è importante!"

Ikki aveva alzato la voce e solo a quel punto Shun si rese conto che il fratello maggiore attendeva qualcosa da lui; annuì, titubante, per quanto avrebbe voluto mostrare un poco di convinzione in più.

Temendo che il coraggio abbandonasse entrambi, il santo di Phoenix tirò fuori la mano in un gesto fulmineo, senza distogliere l'attenzione dal volto di Shun i cui occhi, nel medesimo istante, si sgranarono in tutta la loro possibile ampiezza. Ikki vide il fratellino barcollare, indietreggiare e, per un attimo, egli fu sul punto di maledire se stesso e la propria decisione… ma al contempo, al punto in cui erano giunti, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITOLO 12

"Perché mi fai questo, Niisan… perché?"

Dalle labbra di Shun si levava un confuso, ininterrotto balbettio mentre il ragazzino cercava di coprirsi gli occhi con le mani e, dopo esser indietreggiato fino al muro più vicino, si accasciò contro di esso, colto dal terrore più puro. Si sentiva tradito. Perché Ikki-Niichan voleva farlo star male? Per cosa poi? Per quell'orrore ondeggiante, con la catena che orridamente, come un serpente feroce, si dipanava tra le dita della mano tesa per porgerglielo? Cosa c'era di così importante in quell'oggetto che si dilatava davanti ai suoi occhi, facendosi immenso, fino ad inglobarlo, ad imprigionarlo, a trafiggergli l'anima con le sue cinque punte mostruose?

Spalancò la bocca, ma la voce di Ikki riuscì ancora a penetrare il velo di tenebra che lo stava sopraffacendo:

"Non gridare, Shun-kun, ti prego, non gridare. Ricorda quello che hai promesso, ricordalo, ti supplico!"

_Sii forte… fidati di me…_era vero, glielo aveva promesso, ma come poteva essere forte di fronte ad una cosa del genere, come poteva fidarsi di chi stava infierendo in tal modo contro le sue debolezze?

Scosse convulsamente il capo, detestandosi con tutto se stesso; come poteva anche solo sfiorarlo il sospetto che Ikki-Niichan volesse fargli del male? C'era un motivo per quel che stava facendo, doveva esserci per forza.

Strinse le palpebre più che poté; non poteva, non voleva vedere… ma nonostante ciò non gridò, non voleva deludere l'amato fratello, il centro del suo universo, più di così.

Nonostante il buio della cecità autoimposta, la stella continuava ad oscillare davanti a lui… _yours ever_… le parole che tormentavano le sue notti e i suoi incubi ad occhi aperti, il marchio impresso a fuoco rovente nel suo spirito, il messaggio tracciato a lettere indelebili atte a cancellare la sua esistenza, la sua anima, per sostituirla con il male, l'orrore… _yours ever_… _tuo per sempre_…

"Mio per sempre…. Sarai mio per sempre… dov'è Shun? Dov'è il piccolo Andromeda? Quel bellissimo corpo è mia dimora e Shun non c'è più, quell'anima pura è totalmente annullata in me… _mia per sempre!_"

Si portò le mani alle orecchie, con un gemito di disperazione quasi inumano, ma quel semplice gesto non era sufficiente ad arginare la minaccia che ancora dilaniava la sua mente con quella voce d'oltretomba. Premette la schiena contro la parete, come se volesse sfondarla e venire inghiottito da essa, si accasciò ancor più di quanto già fosse, riducendosi ad un minuscolo mucchietto d'angoscia, ma non cadde: il muro lo sosteneva. Questa volta non poté impedire a se stesso di esplodere in una richiesta di aiuto tesa e struggente:

"Hades! Hades mi vuole! Tienilo lontano da me, Niisan, ho paura!"

"No…"

Quella sillaba sussurrata con tono rassicurante risuonò vicina e surclassò l'altra voce, quella interiore, pur essendo molto più bassa. Ikki gli era accanto e, nonostante si sentisse precipitare senza speranza, riusciva in qualche modo a percepire la calda presenza che lo sfiorava:

"Non è quello che sembra cucciolo… apri gli occhi con coraggio e io sarò qui davanti a te. Raccogli tutta la forza che hai e guarda… per capire cosa realmente questo oggetto significa per noi due… fidati di me… hai promesso…"

Shun si immobilizzò, le mani alle tempie, tremante ancora, ma conscio di quella presenza che lottava con lui, della dolcezza con la quale cercava di ritemprare il suo spirito.

"Fidati… fidati… fidati…"

Aprì gli occhi, sbatté più volte le palpebre, per focalizzare lo sguardo di Ikki fisso su di lui e concentrarsi su di esso, per trarre da esso la forza che gli era necessaria, tentando di ignorare tutto il contorno. Respirò profondamente; sì, si sentiva forte ora, forse un frammento del guerriero Andromeda stava rinascendo in lui ma quando, in seguito a questa sensazione, provò a portare i propri occhi alla stella d'argento, gli sembrò che il terreno cedesse sotto i suoi piedi, soprattutto quando Ikki gli tese, con fermezza, il medaglione. Si ritrasse, come se il suo corpo fosse attraversato da una scossa violenta, ma il fratello maggiore non mutò il proprio intento e rimase nella stessa posizione:

"Non ti farà del male, Shun; ti aiuterà a ritrovare te stesso se solo accetterai di ascoltare quel che ha da dirti, se ti farai raggiungere dal messaggio in esso racchiuso… che non è quello di Hades…"

Stranamente, quel nome non sortì il solito effetto sulla sua psiche; lo assorbì anzi con una certa, distante freddezza e per questo acquistò una rinnovata fiducia nella propria capacità di autocontrollo. Allungò una mano, un po' esitante, fino a sfiorare il centro della stella, proprio sulle lettere incise sulla superficie d'argento, ma la ritrasse quasi subito, con la fastidiosa sensazione di essersi scottato. Prima che potesse ritirarla del tutto, Ikki la trattenne per il polso, gentile ma deciso, e la tirò nuovamente verso di sé; in un primo momento Shun avrebbe voluto divincolarsi e fuggire ma, subito dopo, scoprì in sé unicamente il desiderio di lasciarsi guidare fino in fondo in quell'impresa che gli appariva titanica eppur non più così impossibile.

Si impose quindi di reprimere l'impulso e assecondò il movimento di Ikki che gli voltò la mano fino a mettere il palmo allo scoperto; le dita tremanti del ragazzino si ripiegarono leggermente, l'istinto ordinava loro di richiudersi ma Shun dominò anche quel riflesso condizionato, almeno un poco.

Quando il medaglione gli toccò la pelle provò un dolore paragonabile al violento pizzico di una scossa elettrica e sussultò; nel momento in cui Ikki lo lasciò cadere del tutto sulla sua mano, non riuscì a trattenere un gemito che avrebbe potuto mutarsi in urlo se Ikki non fosse stato lesto a premergli una mano sulla bocca, sussurrandogli parole atte a calmarlo:

"Coraggio, non è nulla, è la tua immaginazione... la tua paura a farti sentire qualunque cosa di negativo tu senta!"

Immaginazione? Quel fuoco rovente che gli dilaniava le viscere era frutto solo della paura e dell'immaginazione? E allora perché il dolore era così maledettamente reale? Perché quella sofferenza lo stava consumando come una fiamma alimentata dall'interno del suo cuore?

Cogliendolo del tutto alla sprovvista, Ikki gli chiuse con violenza le dita sul medaglione; una delle cinque punte gli trafisse la carne e quel dolore fu così acuto ed inatteso da cancellare quello precedente.

"Questo è reale!" insisteva Ikki, guardandolo fissamente negli occhi "Questa è una ferita sanguinante e tangibile, dimentica quella della tua anima e concentrati su questa! Ti prego, mio Shun!"

Il respiro affannoso, gli occhi sgranati, Shun ricambiava lo sguardo del fratello che ancora gli teneva le dita intrappolate, chiuse sul medaglione, ad accentuare la ferita già aperta; il bruciore pulsante del taglio stava diventando quasi insopportabile, ma il ragazzino non lo respingeva perché, nonostante tutto, lo faceva sentire vivo, come da tempo non gli succedeva più. Da mesi ormai non si sentiva così lucido, i sensi così svegli e consapevoli.

Ikki fece qualche passo indietro, staccando gradualmente la mano da quella del fratello, ma senza smettere di fissare costantemente i suoi occhi. Il medaglione rimase nella mano di Andromeda che, con solenne lentezza, lo sollevò, fino a portarselo davanti al viso; deglutì mentre lo osservava ma forse non era più la paura a dominare i suoi sensi. Il suo spirito si colmò di infinite sensazioni, confuse, senza nome, spesso contrastanti, ma in questo indistinto turbine emotivo la paura era assente, ne era pressoché certo.

Si trovò a seguire, estaticamente, il percorso della sottile striscia scarlatta che dal suo dito si allungava fino alla stella, andando ad impregnare di insanguinati riflessi le lettere dell'arcano messaggio in essa inciso. Si soffermò ad osservare quell'inquietante miscela come incantato, quasi ricercasse nella strana fusione di sangue ed argento una risposta che da troppo tempo aspettava… sangue e argento che si fusero in un indefinito universo di colori dai quali venne inghiottito e trascinato verso luoghi ed istanti forse smarriti nella sua memoria. Immagini dapprima indecifrabili presero pian piano forma davanti a lui, o forse nella sua mente… sagome indistinte che acquisivano lentamente consistenza… figure che avevano qualcosa da dirgli, figure importanti per lui… Shun ne fu improvvisamente conscio.

Inghiottì, i nervi tesi all'inverosimile, consapevole che stava per accadere qualcosa di determinante e temeva che l'emozione lo avrebbe sopraffatto.

Le visioni si fecero più chiare: ciliegi in fiore e petali candidi che danzavano, volteggiando come festose farfalle intorno ad un gruppetto raccolto ai piedi del ciliegio più maestoso, il sovrano del parco.

La prima figura che Shun riuscì chiaramente a distinguere fu un bambino, forse intorno ai due anni, bianco come la neve, incoronato da riccioli di un indecifrabile colore che racchiudeva le più morbide sfumature dal rosso al dorato; dormiva sul prato, abbracciato a un placido gatto bianco e nero.

"Sono… io…"

Nessuno glielo aveva suggerito, eppure era del tutto sicuro che quella fosse la verità.

E le altre due persone?

Un bimbo bruno, piccolo anch'egli, non doveva avere più di quattro anni ma il fiero cipiglio con il quale fronteggiava il mondo lo faceva sembrare più grande.

"Oh… Niisan…

Un'ondata di commozione divampò, insopportabile; gli occhi scuri del secondo bambino si rispecchiavano, intenti, in quelli grandi e verdi di una giovane donna.

"Come mi somiglia" osservò vagamente tra sé il ragazzino, perso in quella giornata distante anni lunghi come secoli… giornata che ora lui riviveva, nel presente, si svolgeva un'altra volta per lui, chiara e reale nel suo spirito scosso.

Quella donna… chi era? Aveva appena deposto qualcosa nella manina paffuta e abbronzata del bambino più grande e, pur senza poter scorgere distintamente l'oggetto, Shun sapeva di cosa si trattava. La donna e il bambino si scambiarono qualche parola che Shun non riuscì a cogliere ma il suo cuore era come trafitto dalla profonda malinconia che emanava dagli immensi occhi di smeraldo, così simili ai suoi.

Infine, nel vago mormorio che si svolgeva tra i due, Shun afferrò qualcosa, frasi sparse, frammenti di tenerezza… dell'amore più grande del mondo… rivolti a lui forse?

"Lui è così piccolo… non potrà ricordarsi di me… ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Ikki…"

Ikki… lo aveva davvero riconosciuto ma quale effetto udire il nome pronunciato da quella voce che sembrava cantare ad ogni sillaba emessa… una conferma che gli colmò il cuore di una gioia troppo grande perché il suo piccolo, insignificante organismo potesse contenerla tutta.

"Siamo davvero… lui ed io…"

Altre parole, fluttuanti lungo il filo della memoria che si riavvolgeva, per trasmettere qualcosa al ragazzino, in viaggio lungo i sentieri tortuosi dei propri ricordi; tutto stava accadendo per permettergli di ritrovarsi, adesso cominciava a comprendere.

"Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, piccolo mio, per trasmettergli tutto il mio amore… quando avrà bisogno di me, quando si sentirà smarrito… per fargli sentire che io sono nel suo cuore e che lo amo… infinitamente…"

Un nodo indissolubile ostruì la gola di Shun, un singhiozzo sofferto che avrebbe voluto esplodere, mentre le porte della sua esistenza si schiudevano, lentamente, nei recessi profondi dell'animo.

"Il messaggio è qui… _yours ever_… racchiuso in questa stella che vostro padre mi ha donato… il giorno della sua nascita… in ricordo di tutte le stelle che splendono negli occhi del tuo fratellino…"

Shun si lasciò andare ad un gemito incontrollato, si strinse nelle spalle, raccolse il medaglione con entrambe le mani e se lo portò al petto, serrando le palpebre, senza tuttavia riuscire ad arginare le lacrime che fluivano copiose attraverso le ciglia tremanti.

Non vedeva più nulla, la scena era scomparsa, ma una carezzevole voce di donna… no… non di donna… di madre… echeggiò in lui:

"Piccolo mio… sono qui con te… ti voglio tanto bene, mio dolce Shun…"

Ikki non aveva perso un attimo del susseguirsi di emozioni che si avvicendavano sul volto di Shun; stava vedendo od udendo qualcosa e, pur non potendo partecipare a quella visione, per qualche motivo che non era necessario spiegare razionalmente, Ikki sapeva esattamente di cosa si trattasse e non aveva bisogno di vedere… lui ricordava perfettamente quel giorno.

Stringendosi il medaglione al petto, Shun si lasciò scivolare al suolo, singhiozzando come un bambino e, mentre si accasciava a terra, un'invocazione salì dal profondo della sua anima:

"Mamma!"

Il richiamo di un bambino che ritrovava la sua mamma dopo averla perduta, la supplica di non venire più abbandonato era racchiusa in quel grido straziante; Ikki non poté più resistere e si gettò su di lui, stringendolo a sé, cullando le membra sottili scosse dagli spasmi del pianto.

"Mamma" ripeteva ancora Shun, con voce però più bassa ed incerta "Ti voglio tanto bene anch'io… ti ho ritrovata… mamma…"

"E non la perderai più" sussurrò Ikki, soffocando le proprie lacrime nei ricci dorati del fratello "E io… io non perderò te…"


End file.
